A Snake in Ravenclaw
by Quirkyfire
Summary: Draco Malfoy had never met a girl as secretively devious as one Astoria Greengrass. He had to say, it was a bit refreshing to find a girl that was as Slytherin as he was. Yet, she's in Ravenclaw house, and doesn't seem to have basic survival instincts.
1. Chapter 1

"Astoria! We're going to miss it!" Daphne Greengrass rushed into the library and stared at her sister in disbelief. Astoria was still just sitting there, despite them needing to catch the train. Daphne flicked her wand and Astoria's book snapped closed on its own accord, and only then did her sister look up.

"Daphne!" Astoria protested, having just lost her page. Daphne rolled her eyes and tugged her younger sister up by the elbow and towards the entry room where their things were waiting. "The train leaves in thirty minutes! You shouldn't be reading."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greates-"

"I don't care! If we're late for the train then you'll miss your classes!" Daphne told her. This time it was Astoria's turn to roll her eyes.

"Daphne, the train leaves in thirty minutes," Daphne nodded so she went on, "We floo to the train station, or you can apparate, and get on the train, and then we're off. We don't need thirty minutes, we barely need five."

Daphne and Astoria were two daughters born to the Greengrass bloodline. To the dismay of their parents, neither of them were male, and could not carry their name through to the next generation, but this was no real loss. They had several male cousins on their father's side of the family, so the Greengrass name was still set to continue. Aside from both being born to the same last name, the two were also very similar in personality, though not in interests.

"Floo to the train station? Astoria, its muggle! You know that! The closest you could floo would still have you walking for fifteen minutes. And that would have us very close to being late."

"And you expect to apparate with all of your things? And how am I getting there then, without mum and dad?" Their parents had been needed at the ministry, and left their children to their own devices, especially seeing that they were quite old enough to see themselves off. Daphne had turned seventeen a month prior, while her sister was two years younger.

"You should learn to pay attention when others are talking. That teapot in the foyer is the portkey we're using, then we'll have a five minute walk. But the thing leaves in," Daphne cast a quick tempus, "four and a half minutes, now get your things!"

Astoria humphed at her sister before picking up her book. She smoothed out her black skirt and proceeded to brush off the somewhat imaginary lint that seemed to cling to her chinese blouse. She had spent quite a while attempting to put together a satisfactory muggle outfit for the trip to the train station. Her blouse depicted a scene of black and white sakura trees against the shiny blue material. Elegant, yet muggle. Not that she couldn't wear it in wizarding society, she wasn't much of a fashion-forward witch.

Daphne turned to the window and shrunk the owl cage that was sitting there on a stand. Her brown owl looked at her questioningly from the sill. Daphne turned to address the bird while Astoria watched bemusedly, forgetting about the urgency.

"You've only done this five times Wyllt. I'm going to Hogwarts. You know where that is. I'm taking the train. Due to the disastrous events following you coming with me on the train my first year, you are not to be allowed on the train once more. So _you_ are flying."

The speckled bird tilted her head as if to ask, 'where again?', sighing with frustration Daphne pulled open a drawer to the armoire next to the window and proceeded to scribble the address down before attaching it to the bird.

Looking very reassured, the owl took off and glided happily away from the house.

"Right strange owl you have there." Astoria grinned at her sister.

"Oh bugger off, he's not half as bad as your cretinous cat."

"I concede. Though Emrys isn't stupid. He's just a bit loony."

"_A bit?_ Well, I guess he just takes off after his brilliant, if not mad, caretaker."

Astoria grinned at her, and then headed through to the foyer.

"Thanks for reminding me, Emrys isn't going to be so happy using a portkey."

Said cat was growling in a very low tone sitting in a small steel cage she did not look happy with. A paw slid through the bars and ripped up at the carpet nearest it. The cage wasn't to protect Emrys, that much was obvious. Society, or at least muggle society, needed the protection. Emrys wasn't too thrilled with nonmagical folk.

"Stop the caterwauling Emrys, I'll let you out on the train, where I'll expect you to behave." The cat shut its trap, but didn't stop its attempts to escape.

The two sisters worked silently to place all of their trunks and packages into two trolleys and then into a small circle around the teapot in the middle of the room. It sat on a temporary stool conjured for the purpose.

"If you just hold Emry's cage, will it teleport him as well? Or does he need to be touching the portkey?" Daphne asked curiously while Astoria gripped his cage in one hand. It rocked haphazardly as Emrys flung himself against the sides.

"Well, Portkeys use the wizard's or witch's magic in order to teleport them, that magic is normally enough to also teleport whatever else they are touching, and intending, to bring with them. While Emrys has his own magic, we are still more than enough to teleport him. However-"

Daphne continued putting everything in place, nodding her head while Astoria continued on. It wasn't too much of a surprise that Astoria had been placed in Ravenclaw. Although Daphne had constantly questioned why her sister, who was more devious than even herself, hadn't made it into Slytherin. She assumed that Astoria had managed to deceive the hat or something of that nature. How an opportunistic, manipulative little prankster hadn't been placed into Slytherin was beyond her.

"-So it would be impossible to bring another witch or wizard just by grabbing on to them, especially if they didn't intend to go. If they fully intended to be transported, it could be possible for them to also lend their magic to the portkey and tag along, so to say, without touching it. But I'm not sure how much has been tested. They might get splinched or something." Astoria ceased her one-sided debate. "We have around thirty seconds I believe."

Daphne cast tempus to verify that her sister was indeed correct. She wondered vaguely if Astoria had been counting down ever since she mentioned it.

"Got everything you need? Haven't forgotten _your wand_?" Astoria teased her older sister, there had been a year where Daphne had indeed, forgotten her wand. But today it was tucked inside the inner pocket of her robes, she patted it just in case. Just to find that it was gone.

It was being twirled in Astoria's hand.

"Little thief." Daphne snatched it back. Astoria reached out to touch the portkey while simultaneously seizing the handle of her trunk, she struggled slightly with the cage in the same hand. Thankfully, all extra packages were secured to the trunk, and would be teleported as well.

Daphne mimicked her actions, and after another two seconds, they were gone.

-----

They appeared in a back alleyway about two blocks away from the train station.

Sighing in relief Daphne was glad to see that she still had all of her things. She strode briskly out of the alleyway while her sister took a moment and gathered her trunk and cat, who had started screeching loudly at the feeling of being teleported, before taking off after her sister. Who happened to still have her wand in her hand, for the entire muggle world to see.

Astoria caught up easily, and snatched it away from her, casting an inconspicuous silencing charm on the cat cage before quickly stuffing it into her ridiculously small, but magically enhanced purse. Daphne's expression was horrified for a moment, but she shrugged it off easily, there were no muggles around. Not wanting to attract attention to themselves by talking about wizarding things, it was hard to find a topic, and they walked without conversation for the first half block.

"Excited to see your boyfriend? Zucchini wasn't it?" Astoria taunted her.

"You know very well that his name is Zabini. And yes, I'll have you know, I am. When are _you_ going to pair up Astoria? Its not as though the Greengrass charm was lost on you."

Indeed, it wasn't. Both girls were pretty faces, and had pretty bodies, if not on the lighter side. Both girls were very petite, and therefore had less… credentials. Both were pale; having permanent magical sunscreen placed on them when they were little, as most purebloods or wealthier families have done. They shared near the same shade of brunette hair, Astoria's was a bit lighter and straighter, while Daphne's was wavy and thick. Astoria was in no way average, and obviously would have no problem attracting guys, instead would be having problems fending them off.

"Aw, you know me, I like to keep my options open." Daphne rolled her eyes at the answer.

"You could attract a fellow prefect with your shiny new badge." Astoria rolled her eyes at this. Both girls then rolled their eyes dramatically at the other. Laughing, they continued, dragging their trolleys over the pavement.

"It just seems odd to date when we're so young. It doesn't seem as though anything will come out of it. I don't plan to marry any of my housemates, so what's the point in dating any of them?" Astoria wondered out loud and looked up to the sky. It felt like Autumn. She felt slightly reassured that summer was over. Heat wasn't her thing.

"You're being way too analytical about it. Wouldn't it be more logical to get experience before pursuing someone to have as a husband?" Daphne tried to appeal to her sister's Ravenclaw side. Astoria seemed to consider it.

"I suppose…"

They chatted amiably while making their way into the station, stopping once they hit the crowds where it was more difficult to hear.

Astoria made a game of trying to spot out who was part of the wizarding world while they neared the entrance to the platform. Most of the time it was easy to tell. Either they wore cloaks or robes, or they attempted to wear muggle clothing and failed miserably. It was quite entertaining.

They finally approached the wall between platform's nine and ten.

Daphne dashed confidently towards the falsely solid wall, while Astoria slowed to make it less conspicuous to the muggles surrounding them. In a moment, both were on the other side, staring up at the scarlet train.

Astoria glanced over at the large clock near the entrance, they had around fifteen to twenty minutes left to board. Daphne was already boarding the train, obviously hoping to get a good compartment. Astoria wasn't concerned. She took in her surroundings. The crowd seemed a bit smaller compared to last year.

With the dark lord on the loose, it wasn't much of a surprise, but she still felt disappointed. Some families would prefer to take their students out of school while the political climate was so dangerous. It would be the Hufflepuffs who would lose the most students. Followed by the Ravenclaws. Slytherins were well protected, and didn't have anything to worry about. Gryffindor families, on the other hand, were too proud and too foolish to consider taking their children out of school in most cases. Ravenclaws knew that they were safest at Hogwarts, and would make their parents see the truth. But some might feel that it would be more dangerous, as Professor Snape was now headmaster. Astoria felt otherwise. Severus Snape, although wearing many masks, was seen by most Ravenclaws to be an exceptionally trustworthy and virtuous man. He was very fair to all houses, favoring his own house only slightly. He did tend to have short patience, especially towards the Hufflepuff students who generally needed their hand held when brewing potions. But Astoria had heard that the man was only biased against Gryffindor when Harry Potter or his friends were in the class. Otherwise, he seemed sort of, considerate to the house, as if he had once made friends there. He dealt with most other students on a situation basis, regardless of house. Something that was very difficult to do, especially while being the head of Slytherin house.

Very odd. He was a deep person. Astoria remembered many discussions in her dorm room that focussed on the Professor. The death of Dumbledore, especially, was a very strange matter.

Astoria cleared her thoughts for a moment before coming back to Hufflepuff. The Den would be more empty this next year, as they were the only house that had reason to run and no foolishness or intelligence to counter that notion.

There was now twelve minutes left. The parents hugging their children became a bit more frantic, and the crowds surrounding the doors to the train became a bit more dense.

Astoria flipped open her book, not yet wanting to become a part of the writhing mess. 'Concepts of Dueling Deceptions' was loads more interesting. And useful, Gryffindors were getting less dim-witted each year. If they ever found out that it was her, not some Slytherin, playing all those pranks, she would be in desperate need of dueling talent. Which thankfully, she smirked, came a bit naturally. She leaned back on her trolley and flipped the page.

A few minutes later, she started as someone grabbed the book closed. She felt irked at loosing her page yet again.

"Astoria Greengrass, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" One slightly peeved Draco Malfoy stood panting before her, obviously having just pressed his way out of the crowd. His hair was a little mussed, but it looked a bit better that way. He grabbed her wrist, and quickly levitated her things off the trolley behind them, easily maneuvering them above the crowd while he pulled her through to the other side.

'_Has it really been that long?'_ She glanced at the clock. They did, in fact, only have seven seconds to board. Astoria finally recognized the urgency and caught up to Draco who smirked at her.

"Leave it to you to almost lose me a few galleons." They reached the door just as the train began to move, Draco flung her things inside, pushing a few younger years out of the way while doing so. They were walking quite briskly next to the train now, and before it sped up more Draco caught Astoria around the waist, and lifted her lightly inside. She clung to the banister next to the stairs on the inside, her heart pounding fast, despite it not being too scary. She wondered at that for a moment before Draco joined her. A grin broke out on his face.

"Let me guess. You just won a couple of galleons betting that I wouldn't miss the train." Astoria watched him as he straightened out his clothes. He was wearing some very handsome dark, black wash jeans, that were obviously tailored for him. A long sleeve white button up collared shirt adorned his torso, with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. Astoria shook herself out of her thoughts. "Whom did you bet?"

"Your sister." He laughed, and started to brush out her own clothes out a bit. Her eyes widened as he did so.

"Should of known you'd make a bet with my sister. Of course, wouldn't helping me be cheating?" Astoria asked, knowing the answer. He grinned up at her.

"Since when have I played fair?"

She grinned back and brushed by him, gathering her things while the other late comers dispersed.

"What, no 'thank you'? You would have missed the train…" He raised a single eyebrow at her, a look enhanced by the fact that he still hadn't fixed his hair.

"Thanks Draco." She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"And?"

"Umm, I owe you one?" Astoria said questioningly. He smirked, and she realized what sort of implications that might have when said to a Slytherin. She made a mental note about it before he continued.

"I was just wanting a, 'Oh its nice to see you Draco' or 'How was your summer?' or 'I missed you'. But this more than makes up for that." He purred, and she stuck her tongue out at him before taking off down the corridor, intent on finding a compartment. Draco matched her pace.

"They're all full, you might want to sit with a few of us Snakes. Damn first years." She couldn't help but laugh, and let him lead her to the right door. She picked out her sister's loud voice before Draco slid open the door and stepped inside. Astoria leaned against the side for a moment, not wanting to intrude.

"Mind if I sit with you sis?"

Daphne regarded her sister for a moment before smiling.

"Of course! You need a little more Slytherin influence anyway. Or maybe you don't." She gestured to a seat anyway.

Draco helped to secure her trunk on one of the upper shelves. She sat down next to Draco, straight across from her sister and Blaise. The arrangement felt a little odd.

"So Draco, I heard that you managed to secure a job at the ministry, congratulations." Daphne praised, then she spotted the head boy badge pinned to his tailored robes, "And you made head boy!"

Astoria glanced at the pin. He had indeed. Which meant that she would be following his orders. Joy.

A/N: Add to your story alert, you don't have to review yet! I promise it will get better, this chapter didn't have nearly as much Draco as I wanted it to, but it would have been a little odd for him to just show up at their house, despite them being a family friend.

Also, a few of you, maybe a total of like, three, may recognize this story. Its because I wrote something very very close to it a few years ago. Before JKR told everyone who Draco was gonna marry, which is apparently Astoria Greengrass, younger sister to Daphne, who was only mentioned in one sentence in the fifth book.

I swear I have ESP because I wrote about Draco being paired with Vanessa (pretty close to Astoria don't you think?) Daphne Greengrass's younger sister whom I had thought I had made up.

Yeah so. Add to your story alert, I'll have the next chapter up within the week as its already written. I'm just scared to post it because I've been changing the whole story a lot and am not sure how much I need to change about it.

with love and hate,

Q


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The conversation continued, despite Astoria's petrifying realization. Sure, Draco was alright. But to put him into a true position of authority? Professor Snape must truly have gone mad.

"Yes, my father was ecstatic with both accomplishments. I'll be junior assistant to the Head of International Magical Cooperation. I'm starting right after I graduate."

Astoria was surprised that he didn't lace the statement with his usual arrogance and pride. '_Probably because he expected it from himself.'_

There was a small silence before Daphne turned and began discussing career choice with her boyfriend. Quite suddenly, a loud caterwauling sounded from directly over Draco's head. He jumped a foot in the air and Astoria flinched violently in surprise before laughing at the look on Draco's shocked face.

"Its just Emrys, the silencing spell must have worn off. I told him I'd let him out in the train. Do you mind?" Astoria explained, and Draco looked somewhat reluctant before shrugging. She twisted in her seat and aimed her wand at the upper compartment before flicking her wrist to make the crate disappear. Emrys tensed before sticking his head out to look down at the Slytherins and solitary Ravenclaw. Slowly he stretched backward with a yawn before shifting his weight forward to fall into a petite heap in Astoria's lap. Draco laughed, and the compartment door slid open once again.

"Astoria! We were starting to worry you missed the train!" Mandy Brocklehurst and Sarah Fawcett stood outside the door, already dressed in their Ravenclaw uniforms.

"Mandy, Sarah!" Astoria hopped up to hug her friends before asking how their summer's were. Emrys was not happy at the sudden motion, and had managed to land back onto the seat, where he prowled over to stake territory in Draco's lap. Who, to Astoria's surprise, didn't seem to mind.

The two Ravenclaw's disregarded the question about their summers, and instead asked why Astoria was keeping company with a bunch of Slytherins. Astoria could practically hear the underlying question; what was she doing with a deatheater, and several deatheater's in waiting? Astoria hadn't even considered who she was consorting with, being a Deatheater really didn't seem like a big deal. Her family had always been steady supporters, although most had not taken the mark, and she had grown up around families who did pursue more active roles on the revolutionary side of things.

"I suppose we haven't really talked about our backgrounds all too much have we? Daphne's my sister and Blaise is her boyfriend, they're seventh year this year, and so is Draco." The two girls glanced at Draco, who was petting Emrys absently while listening to the conversation, and looked back at Astoria questioningly. "Draco is a childhood friend, we kinda grew up together." At this Draco grinned, and both girls looked stunned. Astoria knew how it sounded, and knew she would probably have to explain very intensively later on.

"Right, well, a couple of the guys and us got a compartment to ourselves, come sit with us." Mandy ordered before waving goodbye to the rest and heading back into the corridor. Astoria started to gathered her things and clicked her tongue at her cat, who perked up from Draco's lap. Draco had now spread himself out to take up the entire seat, and was watching her, albeit moodily, while she prepared to leave.

"Actually, Astoria, I believe you'll need to come with me instead." With a sweep of his wand her things were back where they were. Mandy had already left, but Sarah was there for the exchange.

"And umm, why would that be?" Sarah asked passively, while Astoria wondered the same thing. Draco placed Emrys on the seat beside him and stood up, his headboy badge an inch below Astoria's chin. Now she understood why, Draco knew she was a prefect because of his title, and they had to go to the prefect meeting. It was held thirty minutes into the train ride, at the front. They had around twenty minutes, but Draco probably had to be there early. She knew how to remedy the situation. She'd have to come clean about becoming a prefect. Her friends would most definitely shudder at the implications of that new title. Especially when given to Astoria.

"Oh! Sarah, I wanted to surprise you!" Astoria flicked her wand into the air and caught the conjured object, she turned her back on Draco to face Sarah. In her palm she held her disgustingly shiny new prefect badge. Sarah seemed to understand.

"I'll have to go to the meeting. Don't tell Mandy yet. I'll meet up with you guys later." Sarah merely nodded, eyes riddled with questions about the sanity of their new headmaster, and retreated to the corridor, she didn't seem to want to speak too much in front of the Slytherins.

Astoria made a move to leave but was stopped by her sister who tugged her back by her tiny purse.

"I'll be needing this back, thanks." She pulled out her wand. "Surely you don't need two?" The couple laughed.

Astoria suddenly felt Draco's hands on her waist as he pushed her gently out of the compartment, kicking closed the sliding door behind them. He dropped his hands once they were in the hall. Astoria wondered for a second if Draco was acting a little more friendly to her than normal, or if he had always been like that.

Her mind slid to the second option. Even when they were little he had been enormously protective of her, the little sister of Daphne, her being the youngest Greengrass daughter. She brushed it off.

"Its at the front of the train right?" Astoria turned her head to glance at him. He had a lazy smile on his face. He was probably gloating over scaring her friend. She laughed at him, knowing that it wasn't he who had scared Sarah, rather her new prefect status. Draco woke out of his trance.

With a hand on her shoulder, he led her towards the front.

As they were early, the only person present was one Pansy Parkinson who was relishing the sight of her blindingly shiny Headgirl badge that had been pinned proudly to her chest. She was already in her school robes. Astoria felt out of place in her muggle clothing, perhaps she should have changed before the meeting? Of course, it was too late now. Draco walked forward confidently.

'_As he should I suppose. He was dating her. Is still dating her?'_

"I heard about the arrangement, I hope you aren't too disappointed." Draco began a conversation, Astoria wasn't sure if she should be listening, and wasn't sure what they were talking about anyway.

Pansy sneered at him.

"The guy can barely speak english. What in Merlin's name were my parent's thinking? After your _father_," She said the word in anguish, "turned down our proposal, they immediately began the search for another pureblood family, that wasn't already connected in blood to ours. Eventually they had to look out of the freaking country." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Finally, we settled for the most prestigious one we could find. Cousin to Victor Krum. Apparently he's quite the flyer himself." Pansy rolled her eyes, but began talking again before Draco could get a word in, "I know the Parkinson name isn't the most glamourous, but its been pure for the last couple of centuries. I expected a little consideration from Lucius, instead of an outright no. Any idea why?"

She studied Draco curiously, not appearing to be too scandalized because of the turn of things. Astoria watched her with wide eyes, she was in an arranged marriage? And seemed to have resigned herself to that fact? It was common enough, especially by pureblood families, but the tradition had been fading slightly. And Pansy had her eyes on Draco for YEARS.

'_Perhaps she simply set her sights high. She refused to settle on anyone but the best, and that happened to be Draco.'_ Astoria felt that was the best explanation.

Draco sighed.

"Lucius does want a family with a bit more prestige. The Malfoy name has been pure for a millennia. He wants its reputation to continue growing. The Parkinson name being added to our tree would not be beneficial." This statement was cold, but Draco seemed to go for honesty. Astoria understood. Pureblood politics was thick and unyielding. Pansy nodded, accepting the answer. She had obviously expected it.

Astoria was only glad that her own name, Greengrass, had enough prominence to insure that she would be able to marry whomever she pleased. It was nice to have her options so open. And since she wasn't carrying on the name, it didn't matter how lowly or esteemed her husband ended up being. Although her parents would probably disagree with that.

"I'll be fine with simply becoming your friend Draco. Power by association, right?" Pansy grinned at him, and Draco rolled his eyes. Astoria wondered how attached Pansy had been to him if she could give him up so easily. Perhaps she really did only like him for his power.

'_Now _thats _probably the real reason I didn't get into Slytherin.' _ Astoria thought, but knew that it wasn't true.

She sat down on a somewhat luxurious couch, brooding about Slytherin and its politics. Draco joined her on the couch. Pansy took the armchair angled slightly towards them.

Their conversation soon turned to the prefects. Pansy had a speech prepared for the meeting, and all Draco needed to do was to start it all out and then wrap it all up at the end. By the time they were done discussing the object of the meeting, they had around ten minutes left before people would be allow in. Apparently, the door was locked for anyone who wasn't a head until the meeting was set to start. Draco had let her in. She felt kinda privileged for that.

Finally, Pansy addressed her. Or, rather, asked Draco about her.

"And so? Who's this?" There was a suggestion underneath the question that Astoria felt a bit dumbstruck with. It sounded as though, SHE and DRACO were… and of course, it might have LOOKED like that, so she couldn't blame Pansy. She waited for Draco's answer. He played it off.

"She's just a friend." Draco smirked, and then turned to face Astoria. His eyes caught her own for a moment, and his masks seemed to drop. "For now."

As quickly as they had disappeared, they were back in place. His face inscrutable, with a slightly cocky upturn of the corner of his mouth.

She wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. And wasn't sure if she wanted to know. So she just laughed, which Draco seemed surprised at. He laughed as well for a moment.

Pansy watched this deliberately, making Astoria feel like she was being studied from every angle.

"You're Daphne's younger sister right? The Greengrass's have always been a pretty family, don't you agree Draco?" She glanced at him, smiling slightly. Draco turned his gaze back to Pansy, giving her what seemed to be a warning look.

"Yes, the family has quite the standing as being quite lovely. Astoria and Daphne are perfect examples." Draco said with an unassuming air.

Astoria had never been one to blush, her skin just didn't do it, but her face did suddenly feel a whole lot warmer than it had before. Pansy snickered while Draco crossed his arms.

"Anyway, Astoria. So. I've heard from your sister, she is a friend of mine I'm not sure you realized, that you are quite the little prankster. She seems to think that you would have been far better off in Slytherin rather than boring old Ravenclaw. Care to explain?" Astoria wasn't sure how to answer. In fact, she had been sure that she was about to be sorted into Slytherin when she had put the hat on her head. Perhaps, in this case, truth was the best policy?

"I fully expected to be sorted into Slytherin." At this, Pansy gasped, she seemed to be quite the audience when she felt like it. "I am cunning, intelligent, somewhat self-oriented. I may not have an ambition for power, but I am very motivated to get what I want, and I know exactly how to get what I want. The sorting hat seemed to think that despite all of this, I would be better off in Ravenclaw. I told it no, that I wouldn't. And he told me about how he was a tool of fate, and that Ravenclaw was where I was meant to be. Or some dirt like that. He shouted out Ravenclaw before I had a chance to argue."

"A tool of fate? What an odd concept…" Pansy seemed to think hard about that, while Draco instead turned to question.

"Perhaps, you were Slytherin enough? Many people have the beginnings of Slytherin personality when they are placed into the house. Then the atmosphere and mind games within the house help to shape and cultivate them into the manipulative, powerful people they end up as when graduating. If you were Slytherin enough, you could retain your Slytherin qualities when placed into another house." Draco tried to justify the sorting hat's logic, but was coming up a bit short. Astoria helped.

"A Slytherin in Ravenclaw house is certainly more capable of wreaking havoc then one in Slytherin. No one expects it. Perhaps the hat enjoys messing with people?" Astoria laughed.

"Slytherins are very cautious when dealing with their own, as they know what they're capable of. We tend to underestimate other houses. And perhaps thats why you've never gotten caught?" Draco met her eyes again, deliberately, and Astoria immediately knew that he knew of some of her pranking. She resolved to be more careful, and was curious about which bit he seemed to have uncovered.

"Finally! The meeting's about to start!" Pansy stood from her seat. Suddenly, the door flew open, and prefects began filing in.

From Ravenclaw house, Anthony Goldstein and Su Li were the seventh year prefects. Astoria spotted Anthony among the first few that entered, along with Stephen Cornfoot, a boy in her year. So she would be working with him in most of her prefect duties. Marietta Edgecombe was the female sixth year prefect, and Astoria couldn't recall the male.

Everyone who entered had already changed into their school uniforms. Astoria was feeling very underdressed, and decided to stick close to Draco, who was also still in more casual clothing.

She spotted Alexander Bradley, he was the other sixth year prefect, she remembered belatedly. He was also playing on the Ravenclaw quidditch team as a chaser. The other Ravenclaws spotted her and headed over, and the other houses separated themselves as well. Everyone eventually found a space within the circle of couches. Astoria did a quick head count, as it seemed as though some were missing.

All the Slytherins were accounted for, and the Gryffindors were lacking two, which hit Astoria as a shock. Three were gone from hufflepuff as well, one of the seventh years, and both sixth years. And one Ravenclaw was missing. Su Li wasn't present. After everyone was settled, Draco stood up and addressed this issue.

"It seems as though we are missing a few, and I don't believe its because they are late." He flicked his wand at the door, which shut of its own accord. He held everyone's attention with that motion. A few looked fearful; the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors especially, while the Ravenclaws looked curious like usual, and the Slytherins looked enraptured by his presence. '_Guess that whole, Slytherin Prince thing was an accurate rumor. Ha, what an oxymoron. Accurate rumor.' _Astoria turned her attention back to Draco as he continued.

"We are meant to have 24 students, six from each house, as Pansy and I had been prefects before hand. And instead, we have 18. Headmaster Snape has insured that there are two fifth year prefects from each house, offering students the chance to not accept the badge if they were not planning on returning to Hogwarts. He does not wish to replace the older prefects however, instead, he wants us to act as a collaborative group, and cover up for any spots missing." There was a mixture of groans and nods. Astoria sympathized, she would not have liked to be one of the only three prefects from Hufflepuff.

"This year we are to become very efficient. The prefects and headboy and girl have been told to not take important, semi-important or unusual orders from any Professors or staff other than the Headmaster himself. If asked, you can refer that staff member to the headmaster." The Slytherins laughed before Draco noted, "Respectfully of course, snakes."

At this, the Gryffindors looked very suspicious, while the rest seemed to accept the new rule.

"In addition, any points taken or given will require a special report. Do not attempt to lie, as I do not think Professor Snape would take kindly to that. I'll leave the rest of the logistics, and an explanation for the newcomers, to Pansy.

The next hour was spent going over the details, Astoria knew most of the stuff already, having researched it after obtaining her badge, despite not wanting to accept the position in the first place. But Snape had been clear that she could only deny the position if she didn't attend Hogwarts that year. Of course, there was really no choice.

Draco had taken his seat next to Astoria, and now the couch was kind of crowded. Marietta was on her other side, along with another Raven, and Al Vaisey, a Slytherin Chaser, sat on Draco's other side. Six people to a couch was a lot. And Astoria's side was entirely pressed up against Draco's. She was very aware of this.

Finally, Pansy seemed to stop talking, and Draco stood back up. Despite the lapsed attention previously, Draco suddenly held the spotlight once more.

"Now. The password to the prefect bathroom is Ivory Soap. Do not give the password out to anyone, no matter how tempting that may be. We will be using the conference room in the back of the Great Hall for meetings, the next one is this thursday. We will delegate tasks and patrols at that time."

"As for tonight, prefects, I understand you each have different traditions regarding the orientation of the first years, but be sure to outline the more significant rules. Oh, also, the Headmaster has proposed that we do something to bring up the morale of the students during the course of the school year. Say one thing per season. A ball or dance seems like a good suggestion."

"Take some time to think about it, I'll see you all again in three days." And the group was summarily dismissed. Pansy quickly told the fifth years that they were in charge of patrolling the hallway, and that there needed to be one patrol every fifteen minutes. Just once down the lengthy corridor. And that they could figure it out on their own. A team building exercise or something of the sort.

So the fifth years stayed behind to sort that out. There were four more hours. Astoria took charge.

"Alright, we have to arrange 16 patrols. There are eight of us. I assume that most of us would want to get both of their patrols done at once, so each person is in charge of two sequenced patrols. I'll take the first two."

Chaos ensued as the rest argued about who got to patrol when, as no one wanted the last couple patrols. Astoria escaped, as she had already secured her own patrols, and was once again, surprised, that Draco was waiting for her outside the door.

"I assume you got the first couple shifts?"

Astoria smirked at him. He knew her too well.

"I did. Care to join me for the first one?" Instead of answering, he just fell into step next to her. "My group of Ravens normally take one of the last carriages, and seeing as your friends are in the front…"

"It would be most efficient for me to simply accompany you for both? Ah, Ravenclaw logic. With steady undertones of Slytherin. I will join you simply for your deviousness." Draco grinned at her as they began walking towards the end of the train.

A/N

Aw, I love the people who reviewed, and I got some very good constructive criticism that will most definitely help me keep this story more accurate. I had also noticed how messed up the prefect system was in the old story, they hadn't even had a meeting on the train! And so I had already decided to address that specifically, but thanks for the note Kylia Skydancer! All of your suggestions were noted, and next time I'll just reply back instead of being lazy and replying here.

I hope everyone keeps reading, and if you just found this story, please please please add it to your alerts. And if you feel like it, review!!

Reviewing tends to make me feel guilty about not keeping up with things and updating faster, and in turn, makes me update faster. So yeah! You want the next chapter? Review! If you like the story, but don't care, then don't. Its okay.

Either way, add it to your story alerts.

with love and hate,

Q


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Within the first few minutes of their patrol, the pair found a small gang of remarkably small first years happily screaming and running down the corridor. One look from Draco had them rushing back to their compartments. Astoria contained her laughter before turning to Draco to begin a debate. The manner in which she did so was one that they had been using since they were young.

"So. About those dragon farms, hmm?" Astoria grinned at him, "Pro, due to necessity." Draco groaned then launched in.

"Con, do to common morals. You do understand how unethical they are, right? They breed those dragons purely for the sake of harvesting them. And then during the course of their shortened lifespan, those dragons will never experience the joy of flying, instead being cooped up in cages after their combustion glands are taken out." Draco looked appalled. He had always connected easily to his namesake. His love of flying, and what Draco considered his 'dangerous nature', were traits very similar to a dragon. And he would certainly not enjoy being shut in a small cage, and then raised only to be a potions ingredient.

"Sure, its not the best of circumstances, but when you consider the alternative-" Astoria brushed her hair out of her face before continuing, "The need for dragon components in modern day wizarding life has grown far beyond the current supply. Would you rather harvest wild dragons and drive them quickly to extinction?"

Draco grinned and ran his fingers through his hair, arguing with Astoria was one of his favorite pass times.

"That isn't the only alternative Astoria. The ministry has the capability to synthesize those dragon components, but have decided to end the testing on them. They are afraid that the synthesized components may not have the same magical effects in potions and medicines as the real thing." He glanced at her sideways as they continued walking, soon they would reach the end of the train. She seemed to actually consider his point. "Wouldn't that be the better alternative?" Draco asked, trying very hard to retain his smirk. Astoria and himself held these debates very regularly, and for the last few arguments, she had won, hands down. With that piece of information about the ministry, which he had only known because he had been spending a considerable amount of time there, he had won.

She remained silent for a moment. And then said those magical words…

"I concede." Draco smiled triumphantly, feeling elated. It was very very difficult to make Astoria change her mind right out. But she seemed to want to end it her way. "But until testing is restarted, and the synthesized ingredients become widely available, the best alternative is currently dragon farms." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Draco towered over her for a moment, and that little pink tongue disappeared as she looked up at him. Draco instantly repressed the urge to lean down, knowing full well that the consequences of that action would not be conducive to his health. Astoria probably felt like Draco was her older brother, and would react accordingly if he ever over stepped that boundary. Draco, on the other hand, didn't feel very 'brotherly' towards Astoria. Sure there was rivalry, but Draco liked to think of that as tension.

He had dated many girls. And over the last year, he had stopped dating ones from his own house.

His father wanted Draco to begin the search for a lifelong relationship, and had literally told him that his clock was ticking before Lucius simply picked a girl out for him.

Pansy had been off and on with him for a while, enjoying the power that came with being his girlfriend, but not really liking him as a person. All the Slytherin girls looked at him as an object of power, and he had sworn them off after Pansy's father had asked Lucius for Draco's hand in marriage. Thats when Lucius decided that it was time for Draco to begin the search for a lifelong relationship. He had immediately declined the Parkinson's offer, and had told Draco that his clock was ticking before Lucius simply picked a girl out for him.

The rush was due to the death so close in the Malfoy family's lives. If Draco was killed, Lucius had no way to gain another heir, as Narcissa couldn't conceive. And if Lucius was killed, there was an even greater risk of the Malfoy name dying out, as Draco had not yet lined up a future wife.

One of Lucius' many requirements for the wife, was that she needed to be near the standing of the Malfoy name. That was why Pansy was turned down so quickly.

But Draco would have refused anyway. He wasn't interested in finding a girl who wanted him only for his standing and power. Which eliminated nearly every Slytherin girl from the running. They were too ambitious.

But over the summer, he finally opened his eyes to a childhood friend. She was younger, about to start fifth year while he would enter his seventh. But had held her own against him, in arguing or anything else, since she was four.

And she understood him.

She had to be a Slytherin. Draco was sure of it, but the sorting hat was right. She seemed to lack the ambition that would help her to succeed in Slytherin House, and that was exactly what Draco was looking for.

His eyes regained focus and he found himself still very close to her. She looked a bit embarrassed, and was staring determinedly away from him.

He might have to ease her into the idea.

Draco started walking again, Astoria catching up with him and looking at him curiously. She didn't seem to want to question him about his lapse into silence, and Draco wondered if she had read anything from his face. His masks were near impenetrable to those who hadn't known him before he made them. And sadly, they had known eachother before he was eight, so she had the uncanny ability to read him more easily than others.

Which scared him a bit.

-----

Stewart Ackerly, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein looked up while the two of them slid the door open. Draco seemed to hesitate at entering, but Astoria just pulled him in to sit next to her. It was them and the girls on one side, a little cramped, and the three guys on the other. Draco looked distinctly out of place and silence reigned for a few seconds before the guys resumed their passionate discussion on the upcoming quidditch season.

Jason Samuels, who had been co captain for several years, finally made captain for his final year at hogwarts, and was retaining his position as beater. The other beater, Duncan Inglebee had just graduated the year prior. Grant Page was the keeper for his fourth and last year running. Logan Chambers from her year, and Alexander Bradley the sixth year prefect were two chasers, and the other chaser, whom Astoria could not recall the name of, had also just graduated. Cho had been seeker for a couple years, and was probably still going to play her usual position. This, to Astoria's knowledge, left two positions open, a beater and a chaser. Which the three boys across from her were discussing passionately. Each wanted to be placed on the team. Ackerly, who was a year below Astoria, spoke up; obviously continuing from what he had been saying previously.

"I may be younger, Anthony, but a little fourth year may stand more of a chance at catching the snitch than a more built seventh year." He looked at him pointedly.

"Yeah, but I have the experience." Anthony refused to yield, planning to be both prefect and quidditch player for his final year, just like Alexander Bradley who was a year younger than him, and his supposed rival.

"Maybe, but you still lost out to Chang for the past two years at tryouts, who, I might add, is significantly lighter than you are. I'm simply saying that I have the better physique to be placed as a seeker." Stew was then shut down by a hard glare from his senior.

"Can I assume that Cho isn't returning to Hogwarts?" Astoria asked, and got a couple of nods in return. "Anthony and Stew want to be seekers, so Michael, that leaves you as…?"

"Chaser. I've been practicing all summer, even called up Logan and Alex. We got in some good time together, which should probably earn me a place on the team. We all work pretty well together." Michael looked thoughtful for a second. "You think you'd want to try out for beater, Astoria? I've seen you on a broom, you can't hide that talent."

Anthony nodded vigorously, as did Stew.

"Plus, we'd hate to have an all guy team, got to have some fun up there right?" Anthony winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow, silently surveying the conversation. Astoria was sure he was sizing up the Ravenclaw team. No doubt he had been named captain for Slytherin. She wondered how wise it was to bring him here, where he would certainly eavesdrop on the Raven strategy.

"I've seen you fly. Its very interesting." Stew remarked, and Astoria turned abruptly to him.

"You've never seen me fly."

Stew looked sheepish for a moment before responding, trying to avoid her eyes.

"You fly in the mornings sometimes. Right off the veranda."

"Stew!" She glared at him for a moment, and he bit his lip. His face turned red. "I may be a good flyer, but I am not a quidditch player. If you've seen me fly then you know that I test the limits of flying by broom, I don't race around for balls or anything of the sort. And in addition to that, I don't have a quidditch broom, I have a stunt broom."

"Oh come on Astoria!" Sarah cut in from next to her, "You'll adapt pretty easily, and it wouldn't hurt to try out."

"For what? Beater? These guys have chaser and seeker covered. I am not flying around with a bat." Astoria faced Anthony, who was directly across from her. "You know, Stew does have a point. You're probably not going to get on the team as a seeker, you'd be better off trying out as beater anyway."

That comment restarted the conversation between the boys.

Astoria started discussing the beater position with Mandy, who was still trying to convince her to try out. Not that she would, she just wasn't made for quidditch.

Draco snorted into his hand. Astoria laughed, she had never heard him make a noise so undignified.

"Astoria? As a beater?" Draco eyes were wide as he looked her over, "You shouldn't take offense to this Astoria, but you don't have the muscle. You have the build of a seeker. And in addition to that, you'd be dealing with bludgers! Do you have an idea how much damage they could deal to your pretty little face?"

"Malfoy, you're just falling for the usual, 'girls can't be beaters' frame of mind. Astoria is Ravenclaw, she'd build her own strategy." Mandy backed her up while Draco shook his head. He turned to Astoria.

"If you try out, you better get a different broom. I'd hate for you to get hurt if they actually let you on the team." Draco insulted her in a somewhat, caring?, way.

There was an awkward silence while the occupants of the compartment looked questioningly at Astoria. She could read their faces. Why exactly was she hanging out with the Slytherin, Deatheater!, Malfoy? Especially when he was insulting her? She knew that Sarah had explained to everyone about the prefect thing, otherwise he wouldn't have lasted this long.

But she knew that this was a typical Malfoy behavior. He was concerned, but felt that that was a weakness, so hid it behind insults. Something he had been doing since they were young and she had attempted to climb a tree at the Malfoy Manor. Draco had been afraid for her life, stuck on the ground, and had been insulting her intelligence, agility, and climbing skills in an attempt to bring her back down. Astoria had laughed herself silly, and very nearly fell due to not being able to hold on while giggling so damn hard.

She laughed at the memory, much to the shock of those around her. She didn't care to expose the inner workings and childhood tales of Draco to her fellow Ravens, and didn't think Draco would be very happy if she did. Instead she cast a tempest charm. It had been fourteen minutes since the first patrol. Her and Draco stood together abruptly.

"I need to do a patrol, I'll be back before we get there." Astoria answered the questioning stares.

"Come back before the trolley comes, you'll eat lunch with us. That should be in about an hour." Mandy then dismissed them in her slightly authoritative way.

---------------------------———————

He slid the door closed behind them before Astoria spoke.

"Ha. Just to spite her, can I have lunch in your compartment instead?" Draco laughed at the question before nodding. That girl, Brocklehurst, was very controlling. But he was still worried about Astoria trying out for the team. She was too delicate for that sort of thing.

"You aren't actually considering trying out for the Quidditch team are you?"

She made a face.

"Nah, you know organized sports aren't my thing. Have you seen me fly since those summers?"

The Greengrass girls used to visit the manor periodically during the summer. That had stopped shortly after Astoria started Hogwarts. During their stay, the three children would ride around the Malfoy pitch, playing games and such. Astoria hadn't been the normal kind of flyer.

Instead she seemed determined to get herself killed with risky tricks.

"No, I can't say I have. But you flying off the veranda is something I can picture very easily."

"Ha funny. I've actually gotten pretty good with my stunt works. We should fly together sometime."

Draco unnoticeably faltered in his steps, but then picked up the pace.

"How about this next saturday? I'm holding Slytherin quidditch try outs from seven to three, but I won't have to do much since I already have my position. We could fly after that."

"Sounds goo-"

Astoria was quite suddenly interrupted as a compartment door slid open to Draco's left.

He was faced with a bright red Neville Longbottom, who was yelling unintelligibly at the top his lungs. After a full minute, in which Draco and Astoria had exchanged several looks questioning the intelligence of Lions in general, the words became decipherable.

Apparently, he was angry because Draco had led to the death of Dumbledore. He seemed to understand the place he was in though, anywhere at school and even on the school train, wasn't a place to take action against him.

Severus Snape had been named headmaster, and that switch in power would surely mean that if any of the Lions stepped out of line, they were in for a brutal punishment. The idea made Draco feel sour. The house rivalry had always been a somewhat balanced neutral thing, the competition between them now would be at loss due to the bias the school now had.

Not that Draco didn't adore Snape as a teacher. Dumbledore had just been a little more objective, favoring the Lions blatantly, but not letting his actions reveal such. His death still plagued Draco a bit, but he tried to put it out of his mind.

The dimwit was still screaming at them. Astoria glanced idly up at him before casting a silencing spell and pushing him back into the compartment. There was a pause.

"That was strangely easy." She looked worried at the repercussions of doing that to a lion may have. The lions had always stayed firmly together, much like the snakes.

But thankfully, the lions didn't seem to enjoy vengeance as thoroughly as the snakes did. Maybe she was okay.

They continued their patrol in silence, both distracted by their own thoughts.

——————————

They arrived at Draco's compartment just before the trolley witch, who had just begun the length of the corridor.

Astoria slid open the compartment door and stepped inside, Draco following right behind her.

She screeched in disgust as she was met with what should have been an expected scene.

Her sister and Zucchini were sucking face against one seat, her sister propped up against the window. Zucchini's hands had found their way up her shirt.

Pansy Parksinson sat opposite them, reading a book while Emrys slept happily beside her. The couple spared a glance at the two of them, and stopped for a breath.

"Oh come on Astoria. You're a fifth year, I would expect you to be doing this with your own boyfriend by now." Daphne told her while rolling her eyes.

Astoria's eyes widened and she froze, gobsmacked, still standing in the middle of the compartment. Draco snickered and pushed her down onto the seat next to Pansy. He sat beside her.

"I suggest you straighten Daphne up a bit Blaise, the trolley should be here any second." Draco cautioned. The darker skinned man quickly began buttoning up the bottom of her shirt, and smoothed out her hair.

Daphne, in the mean while, contemplated her sister who was still open mouthed.

"I don't see why you're so surprised by that comment. Never considered it perhaps?" Daphne commented, "Ravenclaws are hopeless when it comes to relationships. Seem to base everything off logic. You do remember what I said earlier don't you?"

Astoria recalled the statement, her sister had made a point, she should get some boy experience before heading out to find a husband.

But that didn't mean they would be dry humping in public. Would it?

She had no idea what sort of expectations came along with being a girlfriend. Perhaps that was something she should try looking up in the library.

The compartment door slid open, the couple looked mostly presentable by then.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" There was a rustle of movement as a few lunches were bought, along with a small assortment of candies. Astoria had to restock on Blood Pops, she had been running low.

For the next hour they munched away happily, Pansy putting away her book and joining the conversation when Draco mentioned the proposed dances.

They were well into discussing the pros and cons of having a vampire theme, and inviting some real vampires, for halloween, when Astoria realized that she should probably get dressed before they arrived, which would be in around three hours or so, since the train always got there around dusk. Discreetly, she flicked her wand while muttering under her breath. Her clothes changed accordingly.

Most purebloods, or wealthier families, were in possession of a curious invention called a 'wardrobe'. Similar in appearances to a muggle wardrobe, it allowed the owner to transform into their other clothes, no matter the distance. Similar to a replacing transfiguration. This allowed purebloods to pack exclusively possessions, no clothes or anything of the like, as they were available no matter where they witch or wizard may be. The term 'ward' and 'robe' were conjoined to describe the object, but that name soon became commonly used with the muggle variety as well, although theirs weren't magical. Usually.

The wardrobe was one of the many perks that came with being pureblood.

Draco turned to her as her clothes changed, noticing as she stuck her wand haphazardly into her pocket. He smiled at her before also muttering a few key phrases under his breath, and soon was similarly reclothed. His prior clothing morphed into the usual school uniform, which was very similar to his clothing before hand, both seemed to flatter him easily.

They were probably tailored, just as the Greengrass sisters had their own tailored. Astoria elected to only wear her white blouse and and black skirt, the Ravenclaw house badge, and the somewhat abhorred but thankfully small, prefect badge. Knee length socks and mary jane shoes completed the bland uniform. Draco wore something similar, both neglecting to wear the cloaks or robes due to the warm weather.

The conversation died down as the group felt consumingly tired after eating. Blaise and Daphne whispered quietly to one another. To Astoria's right, Draco also pulled out a book, imitating Pansy who had resumed her book to Astoria's left. She briefly considered reading as well, marveling slightly at how Snakes were as much book worms as a few Ravens were. Then she recalled how trains and reading didn't seem to mix very well for her.

Instead she watched the scenery stream by the window before easily falling asleep, head and shoulder resting comfortably on something to her right.

———————-

A/N

I'm so sorry about the lapse in updating. Dance season started, and we had rigorous training (seven hour practices) for a week, and then school started the week after that. AP Calculus is exactly what I thought it was going to be. Boring, hard, and pointless.

I hope you forgive for me not updating, I'm going to try really hard to update within the next week, expect the next chapter next weekend.

This is kinda a bit of a tuning chapter, as Draco's feelings are kinda revealed. Notice that he doesn't really like her as a person, she just seems like the best candidate so far. But she does seem to know him better than most people.

As always, please add this story to your alerts, simply favorite-ing it won't alert you when I update.

And, now that this story is actually turning into a multi-chapter fic, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I understand before that reviewing is more difficult when you haven't read much of the story, but now..... you have!! yay!!

so add to alerts, review, and I'll update as soon as I can!

Q


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco was not yet trained to handle the current situation he was caught in. Blaise and Daphne, the happy yet wicked couple, were smiling serenely at him; laughing quietly to themselves from across the compartment as they watched him deal with the sleeping girl he held in his lap and arms.

He had certainly remembered when she had at first fell asleep, her head had tilted slightly to rest comfortably on his shoulder. Draco was a bit surprised but hadn't seen any harm in it, and continued reading. But then, he wasn't sure when, it appeared that he had fallen asleep as well.

He was now propped up with his back to the cushioned corner of his seat. His left leg had found its way up onto the bench and he was effectively spread out across the length of the compartment seat. Pansy was allowed a little space at the end next to the window, which had been propped open to allow the cool night air into the carriage, but that really wasn't the problem.

Astoria was draped across his chest, her back snuggled leisurely into his arm and side. Her sweet smelling hair fanned across his shoulder and her breath created a cool breeze across his exposed shoulder bone. She was very light, but her body was warm against his own, and it was comfortable and relaxing.

The train was nearing Hogsmeade, and Draco needed desperately to wake Astoria and begin to gather their things. The first years would need guidance to the boats, and that was his own assigned task. But he didn't want to wake her. She was too peaceful and

flawless while she slept, and he himself didn't want to move under her pleasant weight.

But again, waking her wasn't the problem. He could easily wake her. Draco would only need to sit up, and she would undoubtedly be wide awake. Draco just wasn't positive how she would handle their current positions. And neither Daphne or Pansy were forthcoming with answers. Blaise had just shrugged at him.

He raised his hand to her face, carefully brushing a few strand of hair away from her face. Once he had mentally prepared himself to call her name, he would. Draco froze for a few seconds. The silence within the compartment was complete as each member focused entirely on the sleeping girl.

Unexpectedly, lights began passing the train at regular intervals, and the brakes screeched as they began to slow down. They were arriving in Hogsmeade.

The sound had roused Astoria. She blearily opened her vivid eyes and immediately caught Draco's own grey orbs.

That quickly shed light on exactly what situation they were in.

"Oh!" Astoria quickly sat up, still half in Draco's lap. In her newly awakened state, her blush wasn't as noticeable, but Draco couldn't help but smile. He stretched his arms behind his head.

"We're almost stopped. Astoria? If you wouldn't mind helping me with the first years, I'd greatly appreciate it. We'll be leading the boats." He straightened his clothes and smoothed out Astoria's a bit as well. He wouldn't have her looking less than perfect.

The train slowed to an almost complete stop.

"Would you mind taking care of our luggage?" Draco asked Blaise, who smirked and nodded to him. Draco stood up, balancing Astoria as he pulled her up simultaneously.

They exited the compartment amidst the rush of the other students who were hastily trying to leave the train as fast as possible. Easily, Draco made a way through the crowd, gleaming headboy badge on his chest while he tugged Astoria along behind him.

-----------

It took a few minutes for Astoria to get her bearings. She had woken up from a heavenly dream to find that she had used Draco as a pillow. Embarrassing as that was, she could barely speak afterwards, exclaiming a soft 'Oh!' at the situation.

Draco hadn't seemed to mind about him being used as a pillow, and had smiled before pulling her out of the compartment. It was then that she realized how chilly it was. She had gotten too used to Draco's heat, which still seemed to cling to her side and back. The students parted for them as they walked through the corridor, and suddenly they were down the steps and outside.

She couldn't help but gaze upwards, towards the dimming sky and the speckling of stars that had begun to appear. When she looked back down, Draco was watching her.

Feeling more fully awake, she helped him gather the first years towards the boats. Hagrid wasn't there. She turned to Draco.

---------

"Where's the half-giant?" Astoria asked, Draco smirked in response.

"He hasn't left if thats what you're thinking, apparently Snape is finally putting him to work. It really should be the prefects job in the first place to escort the first years." Draco answered her while flicking his wand over the group of first years, taking a brief head count. "I think we're all set."

"First years, follow us!" Draco led the way down a gravelly path to a small fleet of boats next to the lake. From the angle, a more mountainous part of the forest concealed Hogwarts completely from view.

When reaching the beach, he gestured to the boats. A sense of magic and exhilaration permeated the air around all of them, and it was in complete silence that everyone boarded, little heads turned skyward.

He helped Astoria into a boat as well, memories of this first ride bringing a sense of nostalgia to Draco. This was going to be his final year at Hogwarts.

With a wave of his wand, the boats set forward through the dark lake, reflecting the evening sky above.

A synchronized gasp echoed through the first years as the lit castle came into view. The two upperclassmen smiled, and the excitement filling the first years finally broke loose, and they chattered happily for the rest of the ride.

--------

Meanwhile, Astoria was thinking quietly to herself. In her peripheral vision Draco sat; solemnly watching the sky.

His scent had stuck to her blouse and she breathed it in headily, feeling almost guilty about it.

Certainly that had to be wrong on several levels, she chided herself. And to fall asleep on him? She would certainly have to apologize for that later. But it had been nice while it lasted.

She was really beginning to understand the whole 'Slytherin Prince' concept of Draco Malfoy.

-----------

Professor McGonnagel met them in the front hall, and stoically relieved them of their duties. She glared rather harshly at Draco, before questioningly turning her gaze on Astoria. Draco ignored her, nodded to the first years behind him (who looked at him in absolute awe) and guided Astoria into the great hall. More than a few heads turned towards them as they both headed to the right and walked between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. Finally, they parted ways when Mandy pulled Astoria into the seat next to her. Draco sat across the aisle from her at the Slytherin table, between Blaise and Tracey Davis.

Tracey immediately turned to him to ask him about his summer. She was in his year, and was one of Pansy's posse. He answered her shortly and began a deep conversation with Blaise about the oncoming Slytherin quidditch tryouts. Truth be told, he had been dying to talk about it ever since that conversation in the Raven compartment.

-----------

"Where the bloody hell were you?! Didn't you promise to come back to the compartment during lunch?" Mandy asked her, half seriously and half playfully. "Just because you've got a shiny new boyfriend doesn't mean you can ditch the rest of us."

Michael Corner and Jason Samuels, the Raven's quidditch captain, perked up at the last sentence. The boys both surveyed her for a moment before looking over her shoulder eyeing Malfoy suspiciously. Astoria pinned a glare of death on her friend.

"You know he isn't my boyfriend, Mandy." She turned to look back at Draco for a moment. The pretty blonde girl sitting next to him flicked her hair flirtatiously over her shoulder while leaning closer to him. She seemed to ask him a question, and smiled wickedly at him, batting her eyes. Astoria turned abruptly back to her own table.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Stew Ackerly asked her from across the table to her left. Astoria swore she would have been blushing if she was capable. Why would little Stew want to know if she was taken? She seriously was not interested in any awkward and uncomfortable questions or situations with him. Or with any boy for that matter.

"Of course not." Astoria snapped at him. Suddenly she felt peeved, Daphne was wrong, boys were definitely not worth the time.

"Are you interested in having a boyfriend?" Michael waggled his eyebrows at her, while Jason leaned his elbows next to the shiny but empty dishes, propping himself forward so he could hear her answer. Her mouth dropped open. Surely they were kidding?

Before she could answer, the double doors burst open and Professor McGonnagel led the meager looking first year group into the hall. Not only were they ridiculously short and appearing to be scared right out of their tiny school robes; there weren't as many of them this year. Normally there were around forty new students, give or take. This year, there was maybe a few more than twenty five, though it was difficult to estimate due to their puny size.

Astoria supposed she hadn't really thought about it when they were on the boats. Indeed, she had been preoccupied. Discreetly, she inhaled deeply through her nose. Her blouse still smelled exactly like Draco Malfoy.

The group walked unnecessarily close together as they made their way to the front of the hall, where the sorting hat waited patiently for them. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables studied them stoically, wondering if there were less Puffs in this round of fresh students.

Astoria assumed this was the case, the same as for the lack of prefects.

As soon as the first years reached the front, several of them jumped immediately backwards as the sorting hat burst urgently into song.

This legendary hogwarts school

has been here for an age

while tradition is more simple

its time for a new page

The Snakes all have ambition,

but when bound with a Lion's valor

Both will find that when they're friends

Nothing is outside their power

The Badgers are hardworking,

but when joined by a Raven's insights

both will make it easily through

any and all plights

Each of you has a gift

you just need the desire

combine your talents and you'll achieve

anything you might aspire.

The four houses are all different,

I'll divide you, but keep in mind

You're a force when you're together

Despite the house that you're assigned.

The hat closed its rimmed mouth just as abruptly as it had opened it, and sat silently on the stool for a moment as its audience took in the message. A few teachers clapped hesitantly at first, gauging the headmaster's reaction, who after a moment, stood up and began to clap very loudly.

At this, the Slytherin table rose as one and began a round of applause; Professor Snape had remained their head of house and they would follow his lead. The rest of the hall stared at the Snakes in shock, not expecting them to take kindly to the message. Slowly, the Ravens and Lions joined them, and were immediately followed by the Puffs, who meant not to get left behind.

Once the noise died down and whispers of the strange song and reactions begun, the teachers sat down along with the rest of the hall. Professor McGonnagel pulled a list from her robes and began dutifully placing the students into their respected houses.

A full ten students were placed into Slytherin as usual, eight into both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and a measly four into Hufflepuff. A total of thirty students.

Each and every new Snake experienced a nearly solid glare from both the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables while they walked to their new table. There was less applause for the new Snakes as well, only polite clapping from the teachers (aside from the Headmaster, and two new professors Astoria hadn't met) accompanied by a roar from the student's fellow Slytherins. New Lions on the other hand were given a warm enthusiastic welcome from nearly everyone.

------------

Draco shook his head. The bias against the Snakes was ridiculously clear, he was very thankful that their own numbers weren't reduced at all from the war; it would be easier to defend themselves against attack when they were a majority.

The population of Snakes who had graduated Hogwarts had, in contrast, been reduced over the past few years. Draco's own family was in the center of the war, along with many of his classmates. Parents and family friends of the other Snakes were killed regularly or placed in Azkaban. And it wasn't uncommon to find a younger Snake sobbing in the common room due to a death or other tragedy.

There would probably be even more of that this year. Slytherins themselves were being used as a sort of scapegoat in the war, and it showed.

He was going to make sure he made the students of his house feel secure and safe. It was his duty as headboy, but also his social obligation as a Snake. The Snakes stood up for eachother, and that was law.

After the sorting, Severus stood up from his seat once more, and addressed the hall.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts." This statement panged the hearts of many older students, as it had been a phrase repeated by Snape's predecessor, Dumbledore.

"I realize that this year is in stark difference to other years, as there have been many changes in faculty, and the war itself has had its own effect on Hogwarts and its students." Snape's voice was deep and low, which caused each student to remain quiet and listen intently.

"Hogwarts was a haven from the war, and while I still want it to remain as such, there are other forces at work. I expect the separate houses to work together, as you will not have that choice in the outside world." Snape gazed over his students, a different entity from the warm Dumbledore, but certainly a force to be reckoned with.

"I have two new professors to introduce. Both of them shall be treated with kindness and respect, as there may be outside consequences if anything goes astray." The meaning of this was not taken lightly by the students, Gryffindors in particular (Draco couldn't help but smirk at this), wearily peered over towards two similar looking people at the right end of the head table.

"This is Professor Amycus Carrow and Professor Alecto Carrow. They will be teaching muggle studies, and defense against the dark arts, respectfully."

The female, Alecto, was short and bony with high cheek bones and dark brown eyes. She held her dominating gaze over the students and slightly upturned the side of her mouth as if to say 'hello, I do bite.'

The male was also short, but in a squat lumpy way in contrast to his sister. His eyes were of the same brown, but set further back into his head. A wicked smile graced his lips as his eyes bounced quickly throughout the hall.

Draco, of course, knew them personally, and had known of their appointment at Hogwarts. It had in fact been ordered by the Dark Lord himself. The man had set up residence in Malfoy Manor over the summer, which caused a situation Draco wasn't pleased with. The Dark Lord's ideas and ideals were something entirely different from his actions and demeanor, and for Draco, receiving that wake up call was very disappointing.

Severus went on to outline school rules as Draco's thoughts wandered.

He had been raised to praise the Dark Lord, as Voldemort had been a revolutionary who had finally stood up for the rights purebloods had been rapidly losing. For the followers he had left behind, Voldemort was an icon, exaggeration built up on his reputation.

Upon his return, Lucius was among the first to realize what a lunatic the Dark Lord had become, but the Malfoys had already twisted their fate too clearly with that side. All of this had been shielded from Draco until recently, after he had received his deathmark and pledged the Deatheater's oath.

Lucius had sat him down and told him exactly what was going on, away from the eyes and ears of anyone. His father's actions were fixed, and if he strayed from the Dark Lord, the entire family would reap the consequences; this was a chance that Lucius hadn't wanted to take.

Draco had come to truly appreciate Dumbledore's offer to him in the months after his death. The crazy old man had really known what he was talking about.

The Dark Lord on the other hand, seemed to be easily fooled. He was overconfident in his power.

A strange 'niau' like sound brought Draco's attention back to the present. His eyes whipped to Pansy, who he realized, was sitting across the table from him. She was fumbling with something in her robes. A white tail with a black tip slipped out before revealing the small head of a young cat for another split second. One that Draco recognized from on the train. Draco leaned his elbows on the table and pushed forward to whisper to Pansy.

"Would you mind telling me exactly why you are keeping Emrys in your robes?" Draco asked her in a low trained voice and smirked at her. She sighed.

"I tried to get him into the cage for Astoria, but the damned thing started making an awful racket, so I just grabbed him and levitated everything else onto the platform." She looked to her left and right, making sure that no one was paying attention to their whispered conversation. She was fairly sure that cats weren't allowed in the great hall during meals. For some odd reason, the majority of hufflepuffs were allergic. And wizarding allergies were not some sort of pleasant ordeal by any means.

"Could you take him? He's more yours than he is mine." Before he could argue, Pansy had knocked her fork to the floor and ducked carefully below the table, depositing a silky small cat in his lap before reappearing. The grin on her face balanced out his small frown.

Thankfully the cat seemed to have taken a keen liking to his lap, and curled up into a compact ball he easily concealed with his robes. On a second thought, he cast a non-hair-shedding spell. He didn't want hair on his robes to give him away. He focussed his attention once more on the headmaster.

"Now that we have most of that covered, lets hope for a smooth school year. Finally, let us eat." Severus sat abruptly back down, looking socially awkward as he probably hadn't been the type to give public speeches prior to this occasion.

---------

The spaces between Astoria and her friends were now comically filled with little first year Ravens who were enthusiastically talking, laughing, and eating. Astoria wasn't surprised when the identical twins next to her began arguing with the little boy across from them. They were discussing the final chapter of the first year herbology book. All three of them had already read it. Astoria remembered being the same way, it was a Ravenclaw thing.

Heather and Lea Finnigan were the names of the two girls, both the younger sisters of one Seamus Finnigan, a seventh year Gryffindor, Astoria believed. Both had long thin sandy hair to their mid backs and bright hazel eyes. She hadn't caught the boy's name, but he was slowly going red in the face as the two girls argued him into a corner.

Exasperated, he gave up, slumping into the bench and going silent. Both girls laughed at him.

"We're only kidding."

"You were right, aconite should only be harvested during the full moon."

"Thats why its called wolfsbane."

The boy looked up at them in disbelief.

"You-" the boy let his mouth drop open but was interrupted by Michael Corner who put his arm around him and started laughing.

Astoria smiled and brushed her hair over her shoulder, first year ravenclaws were always interesting. Too much intelligence and enthusiasm wrapped into too small of a package.

After the dessert arrived, Snape dismissed the students, who began to leave in twos or threes while some others stayed for the remainder of the dessert. The hufflepuffs shuffled quickly out of the hall and took the stairs down to their dorms near the kitchens.

Astoria stood up and caught Anthony Goldstein's eye. The prefects would need to escort the first years to the dorms. The five of them easily rounded up the eight tiny first years and directed them towards the exit.

Astoria's eyes flitted around the hall for a moment, she felt like she was forgetting something. Her gaze caught on a blonde head and handsome profile. Her heart sped up for a moment.

She decided that she would very much like to forget that ever happened. Shaking her head to herself, she followed the other prefects out.

Marietta Edgecomb pulled her aside just as they exited the great hall.

"I need to get to the library, there's something I've been needing to look up all summer, and the only copy of the book was here at Hogwarts. Would you mind taking charge of the female first years? You probably remember the drill, just show them the dorms and go over a few base rules that weren't covered at the meeting." Marietta began running in the opposite direction. "Thanks!"

Astoria knew how that was. Thankfully the Greengrass library had enough piled resources to last her through the summer. She couldn't imagine the three months without it. She caught up to the group of prefects and first years just as they hit the staircase. Most Ravens didn't use this route, preferring instead to loop up the astronomy stair case and passing through a tapestry to the main sixth floor corridor. It was more efficient, as many Ravens had timed and tested its usage. But for the first years, it was important to experience the moving staircases first hand before classes the next day.

"Anthony? Marietta went to the library." He nodded at this statement, understanding its meaning. Marietta wouldn't be available for another few hours at the least. "She asked me to cover Raven procedure, and to show the girls to the dorms, since Su Li isn't here either."

He glanced sideways at her as they continued along the staircases, first years trailing behind while examining the portraits.

"That seems alright." He then addressed Stephen Cornfoot, who was a little behind him and to the left. "Cornfoot, go on ahead and get the common room settled before we get there. Alexander is going to explain security and how to get inside the common room, and Astoria and I will cover the rules and tours." He paused for a breath, but seemed to be taking on his senior Ravenclaw prefect duties very well. He was, in essence, in charge of the rest of the raven prefects.

"The other years know when to join us."

Stephen nodded in acknowledgment before picking up his pace to get to the common room before the rest. Alexander then pulled up to walk next to them.

"I wonder what the eagle has come up with this time. The first question from over the summer is always the most difficult." He looked troubled by this, but Anthony clapped him on the back while laughing.

"You'll answer it without any problem."

After a few more minutes, they had to wait for a staircase to move back into position, they reached the absolute end of the primary sixth floor corridor. Anthony stopped in front of a elegant marble framed maple door. It was framed on each side by a single ionic column, but the actual door was unembellished except for an engraved bronze door knocker depicting the Ravenclaw Eagle.

The eight first years gathered around it in an eager half circle, gazing at the older prefects expectantly.

-------

Draco finished his slice of pumpkin pie and laid his fork down on the table beside his plate. None of the Slytherins had left the table as of yet, since it was tradition to rise as one, especially for the initial feast. They would then hold the Slytherin briefing and orientation down in the common room.

He made a move to rise from his seat before realizing that he was still holding the sleeping cat in his lap. Quickly looking around, he found that Astoria was no longer at the Ravenclaw table.

Exasperatedly, he maneuvered the cat into a large concealed pocket on the inside of his robes. He'd have to find Astoria before she freaked out about her missing cat. Although it would have to wait until after the Slytherin meeting.

Which would mean that he would have to miss the start of the Snake's return party.

He wondered idly if Ravens went to sleep early; he would hate to have to wake her twice in one day.

'Although,' he thought, 'her reaction to that wasn't so horrible.'

He wouldn't mind seeing her blush again.

-----------------------

A/N

Wow hey. I basically just spit this chapter out. There was not too much revising done, so if you spot any flaws or even parts of the story that need help, point them out and I'll fix em and repost.

I just decided that I needed to post before I read any fics this weekend, as it wasn't fair otherwise.

Anyway, this is the longest chapter so far. 11 pages. This chapter wasn't so much about feelings, as what the last chapter was about, it was more logistical stuff, and i apologize for that.

I hope you like the sorting hat's song. I couldn't resist.

Please REVIEW!!! Its the only motivating factor that keeps me writing this!

although i admit, its fun to write.

Some criticism would be much appreciated. But only if its very specific.

Have fun reading, and I hope you enjoy it.

ALSO. PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

If you just save this story to your favorites, you won't get an email when I update it, meaning that you'll miss out on new chapters and stuff. So add it to your STORY ALERTS. If you liked it that is. And I really do appreciate it when you favorite my story, don't get me wrong. ha ha

enough rambling. Love you all

Q


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He caught Pansy's eye and nodded once to her before both stood up, immediately followed by the rest of the table, even the first years. Each one had been told what to expect once they had arrived at the table.

Smiling, Draco led the way out of the great hall, passing by the remaining piece of the table and allowing the rest of slytherin to follow him. Pansy caught up to him easily, both smirking to eachother as they caught the headmaster's eye on the way out. He would be joining them in the common room later on. The older years would introduce themselves to the first years, and confidants would then be assigned. Each fourth year would be appointed to one first year, and would be responsible for their safe-keeping. This also saved Draco the trouble of listing rules and the like. Each first year would learn them from their mentor. That companionship would last until the first years themselves became fourth years, and the fourth years became seventh years. It was an excellent way to adjust the first years to Slytherin house, as they had not only their own fourth year, but that seventh year for emergencies as well. And the fourth year still had a back up.

After all of that was sorted, Snape would come in and finish everything off.

The dungeons were cooler than the upper levels of the castle, but after the nearly too warm great hall, the fresh air was inviting and familiar. They reached the first level, and Pansy took the lead, stopping at what appeared to be a common stretch of stone wall.

The first years were ushered helpfully to the front, and given a good view of the entrance.

"Welcome, our first years, to Slytherin!" Pansy exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement. The announcement brought applause from the surrounding snakes. "I'm Pansy Parkinson, Headgirl here at Hogwarts. Now, everything uttered from here on out, is to be known only by snakes, and should not be shared with others. Understand?"

The ten first years nodded enthusiastically. Pansy continued.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room, what appears to be a blank piece of wall." She tapped the wall lightly with her hand, "As you can see, it is solid. However it works much like the entrance to the platform for the train. But you have to be a snake or with a snake in order to get in."

"Hogwarts Castle is full of magic, and this particular stretch of wall recognizes Slytherin forms. Speak the password and it will let you in, as long as it knows you as a snake."

"However," Draco took over, "If you speak only the password, and it does not recognize you, as you are not a Slytherin, it will remain solid. This security is much different from the usual password or riddle used to protect other common rooms."

The older students whispered to eachother, knowing the only way to get into the common rooms without Slytherin permission. They would need to take on a Slytherin's physical form, through transfiguration or other magical means, and know the password.

Pansy started speaking once more.

"However, if a visitor wishes to gain entrance, they may go in with a snake."

"The password is Hamadryad." Draco smirked, allowing his hand to pass ghost-like through the phantom wall. Pansy gestured for the first years to follow her through.

--------

Alexander spoke quickly, causing the first years to remain silent so they could follow.

"The ravenclaw password in unconventional. As in, it changes every time you try to gain access. This eagle door knocker," he gestured to the bronze knocker on the otherwise unadorned doorway, "will ask you a riddle that you must answer to get in to the common room." He took a breath. "It is meant to sharpen your wit, and challenge you. If you can't figure it out, you'll have to wait until someone else comes along and answers it correctly."

He grinned, showing off his perfect teeth, before he turned fully to the door and waited. An articulate female voice laughed out loud.

"Welcome new Ravens! My riddle for you is this, what is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else?" The bodiless voice asked.

"Well first years? Can you think of anything? You can keep guessing, you don't just get one try." Alex smiled warmly at them

The twins, Heather and Lea, spoke up.

"What about friendship?"

"Love maybe?"

They both looked expectantly at the door, but were disappointed when it didn't open.

It was then that the little boy spoke up.

"Your word?" He spoke very quietly, but lit up when the door opened. Michael clapped him on the back.

"Good job Connor!"

The twelve of them, four prefects and eight first years, entered the pentagonal common room. The 2nd through 7th years were already inside the common room, having obviously used the astronomy tower short cut. Stephen had done his job, and everyone had remained in the common room to hear the rules before going up to their dormitories.

A low murmur from the older students emanated from the room. They relaxed on blue and bronze pillows strewn across the floor near the fireplaces that occupied the walls to the left and right of the door. These pillows appeared and disappeared when they were needed, so the common room was almost always tidy, aside from books strewn about, but no one could do anything about that.

The common room was a pentagonal area with deep midnight blue carpet, and a several story tall domed ceiling that reflected the night stars at all hours of the day. Blue and bronze curtains framed the large arched windows that reached to the second floor, and between these were several more ionic columns that had been hollowed out to shelve books. The windows looked out to an impossible view of the surrounding mountains and hillsides, that seemed deep purple due to the dying light. This view was east, so Ravens had a fantastic view of the sunrise each morning.

Directly across from the door was a beautiful marble sculpture of Ravenclaw herself, sitting atop a column with a book in one hand while leaning back with her other. Her diadem was remarkably pronounced on her wavy hair.

Beautifully designed bookcases lined the walls everywhere there was space for them.

Two wrought iron spiraling staircases lead to the upper floor and the dormitories. On that level there were more marble arched windows, and a double french door that lead outside onto a stone veranda.

Elaborate portraits occupied the rest of the walls on the second level, and the older students knew that each led to a different wing of the school, and used these to their utmost advantage when sneaking out at night.

The first years looked around in wonder, taking in the setting in which they would be learning for the next seven years of their lives.

The prefects settled into the pillows with the first years; who looked sheepish, staring wide-eyed at everyone and everything. They seemed to be trying to absorb all of their surroundings at once.

Anthony and Astoria stood up to address everyone.

"Upperclassmen, please take a moment to welcome our new first years!" He grinned at the tiny eleven year olds. A wholehearted cheer rung through the room, and brought a smile to everyone's face.

"Everyone, I'm sure you're excited for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and in Ravenclaw it is necessary to use your intellect when making decisions, which we do quite well," His audience laughed happily.

"So it is not necessary to have many strict rules, however, we do have seven basic guidelines." He paused to look at everyone. The feast had made everyone giddy and light-hearted. It was only tonight that the Ravenclaws wouldn't worry about homework. He nodded toward Astoria, and she began reciting the guidelines.

"First do not get _caught_ outside of the common room after nine thirty, first years, for you its eight thirty." Astoria heard her words repeated throughout the common room and whispers about how she had stressed the, 'do not get caught'. She grinned and Anthony continued.

"Second, do not get caught with anything that has been banned by Filch. If you are not sure about whether or not it is banned, you can check with him, or you can simply keep it a secret." He winked at everyone, feeling very confident of himself. There was a great deal of laughing after this. Astoria took over.

"Third, sadly, first year students are not allowed to have their own broomsticks, but the rule says nothing about borrowing someone else's." The first years cheered and laughed happily. The twins high-fived.

"Fourth, do not get caught using magic in the corridors, and do not get caught dueling in general." Anthony ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it up a bit as he said this. The upperclassmen exchanged a few looks. Anthony himself had gotten into a few tussles last year, despite being a prefect. Now it was Astoria's turn, and this had to be the worst rule of all.

"Fifth. The restricted section of the library," there were groans in the audience, "Is only to be accessed by prefects or the headboy or girl, otherwise a student must have a signed note from a professor." Astoria swore she could hear the students trying to get around that rule. Of course, now that she was a prefect she would have unlimited access, much to her delight. She would of course, help her friends with anything they needed, although Mrs. Pince was still very protective of the books.

"Sixth, third year students and up must have a signed form to visit hogsmeade, first and second years should not be caught outside the school boundary."

"And finally, seventh, boys are not allowed in the girl's dormitories and vice versa. If you attempt to break this rule, you will be cursed." Several upperclassmen shivered since they knew what would happen, and the younger students simply looked terrified. Astoria couldn't help but repress her laughter. The boy last year who had done it had sobbed for two weeks until Dumbledore had taken mercy on him. She grinned wickedly.

"On a more sobering note, Headmaster Snape had a point. It is important to add that while Hogwarts may seem like a bubble, protected from the outside world, it is not. There are agents inside hogwarts, and even some of the students themselves should not be trusted. Keep your friends close." With grim eyes he scanned his eyes over the Ravens.

"Sleep well everyone." Anthony said and then added, "First year boys, in ten minutes I'll be showing you up to your new dorms. In the mean time, get to know some of your fellow ravens."

"Same to the girls." Astoria repeated.

A few second years began talking excitedly to the first years, and most of the upperclassmen began to head up to their own dorms, to get ready for bed or to catch up with friends. Astoria headed to one of the windows, and watched a few of the first light stars come out. She was surprised to be followed by Anthony.

"So you really aren't going to try out for the quidditch team?" He grinned at her, and she shook her head smiling.

"Absolutely not. Good luck though, Stew might give you a run for your money."

"You guys talking about the team?" Alexander, a chaser, strode towards them smiling happily. "Jason get over here!"

Jason Samuels, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, jogged over and punched Alex playfully on the arm before using him as an arm rest, he was a good half foot taller than him.

"What's up?"

'_how is it that all the ravenclaws have such perfect teeth?'_ Astoria wondered strangely to herself.

"Anthony is trying out for the team. When's tryouts?" Alex turned toward Jason questioningly.

"We'll have it tuesday evening I think. Give everyone time to get settled in." Jason grinned. "And don't think that you get an automatic spot on the team just because you were on last time. We don't want it to interfere with your prefect duties."

Alex stuck his tongue out, and Jason made a move like he was going to grab it with his hand. Alex squeaked.

"So. You look like a beater to me. Is that what you're going out for?" Jason turned his attention to Anthony, laughter in his eyes.

"Don't even Jason. You know how set I am on being a seeker."

"I personally think you want to be a seeker because of the attention. You're good and steady at flying, you've done great at tryouts for the past couple of years." Jason stared him in the eyes. "But you have no place on the team as a seeker."

Anthony gritted his teeth together while Alex piped up.

"If you love quidditch, it should be about the game, not about a certain position. Tryout as a beater. The chaser position is probably going to get grabbed by Corner, and that Ackerly kid is showing great promise as a seeker. Other than that, you don't have any competition. Ravens aren't really known for their athletic ability-" Alex stopped rambling when he realized that Anthony had started glaring at him, his fists clenched.

"You don't think I'll make a good seeker?" He took a menacing step further before Jason stepped in front of Alex, blocking him.

"With that attitude, you won't get on the team at all. And you call yourself a Ravenclaw, where's your logic?" Jason shook his head, and Anthony made a move to hit him. Astoria pulled him backwards by his shirt sleeve.

"Anthony! You're a prefect!" She looked around quickly, thankful that no one had seen. "What if the first years had seen you?"

Anthony turned his attention toward her, looking slightly mischievous as he towered over her, her back to the window. She put her hands on his chest, pushing slightly.

"Stop it." She whispered, not wanting to draw attention. _'What is wrong with him?'_

Behind her, Jason was smoothing out Alex's clothes, calming him down.

Abruptly as though he realized that people might be watching him, Anthony stopped, and backed away. His eyes lingered on the top of her not fully buttoned black long-sleeve shirt. She glared at him.

"We need to talk. We have four minutes." She pulled him up one of the staircases, and out on to the veranda. The early autumn breeze felt cool after the almost too warm castle, and she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She turned to Anthony only to find him a bit too close to her for her liking. 'Why is he acting so strangely?'

"What is up with you?" She asked him while taking a step back. "Why were you so angry downstairs?"

"I'm just a bit stressed about tryouts, no one thinks I'm good enough" he smiled and took a step closer, "and those bloody faggots were pissing me off." She stepped backward.

She had half a mind to just leave. Really. Did he need to call them names? And they would be his teammates soon if he made the team.

"They kind of have a point you know. And if their minds are made up already, you'll have to make a choice." Astoria lifted one hand up, "You can tryout for seeker and not get it," She put the other hand up, "or you can tryout for beater and have a chance."

He made a noise of contempt, and stepped ever closer to her. She was now at the railing. She had had enough. These boy issues were certainly not worth the trouble.

Her wand was immediately at his neck.

"This is not okay. Step back or I will curse you." He grinned at her, and snaked a hand around her waist. "I am not kidding Anthony." With the other hand he weaved his fingers into her hair at the back of her neck. She used her free hand to push against his chest. He wouldn't budge. Suddenly she was breathing heavy. She couldn't curse him, she was a prefect! But now he was leaning down towards her-

----------

Draco took over once they were inside the common room. The first years lined up obediently while the elder students took the perfect condition old victorian arm-chairs with green velvet seats. The room was huge, like a very long and thin ball room. On one side an entire wall was made totally out of glass, revealing that they were underwater, underneath the lake. As customary, the giant squid made a languid appearance as it floated lazily by, tentacles waving in the lake breeze.

The floors were all black marble, glinting majestically in the green moon and starlight, reflecting through the lake. The sun must have set a little over half an hour ago. The entry wall was flanked by two large fireplaces that were magically green as if someone had tossed floo powder into them. Carpets, large circular green and black and patterned; featuring celtic knots and snakes adorned the floors in front of the fires and along the sitting area in the center of the room. Tapestries of the same sort decorated the walls.

To the left of the entrance, at the far end of the room were the girl's dormitories, and to the right were the boys. The common room oozed power and elegance, and was easily turned into a ballroom, Draco grinned at the thought.

After all the snakes had gathered, seventh and sixth years using the chairs, the others leaning stoically against the walls or the several vaulted columns that trisected the room length-wise. Draco had forgotten about the cat in his pocket until he had sat down. It was then that he was grateful for the charmed inner pocket of his robes. It could hide several cats he surmised, and still the outside would look smooth against his body. Although he wasn't sure why he would feel the urge to keep several cats in his pocket. He leaned backward against the chair and looked at the first years, bringing his mind back to the present.

"As Pansy said before, Welcome to Slytherin." Draco grinned. With the firelight against his face, he looked intense and commanding. "I am Draco Malfoy, senior prefect of Slytherin and current Headboy." He stood up from his throne-like chair.

"As new Slytherins, you will find that you have entered a powerful, influential house. We are known as ambitious. Cunning. We are intelligent, proud and socially elite." He paced, and turned to face his audience.

"After graduating from Slytherin house, Snakes go on to ascend to the top in all affairs, we become political masterminds, we rise in our careers, and we overcome our adversaries. We become wealthy. Or more wealthy." He nodded at a group of known wealthy and powerful purebloods who came from respected families. Laughter followed, what he said was true.

"And from this different culture, we also think differently. Others look at Slytherins and think that we are the bad-side. But evil and good are based merely on perspective. And since one cannot exist without the other, neither should exist at all." Draco inhaled deeply before continuing. He was enjoying the lime-light. (no literally. because the lake makes the light green. lol)

"We are in the middle of a war. And in this war, we are currently a minority." Draco examined the crowd, realizing that Snape had not yet arrived. He took a chance. "Do not think that because you are now Slytherin, or because you have been Slytherin, you should follow the Dark Lord."

There were several murmurs before he continued.

"If anything, Salazar Slytherin is most proud of us when we prove how loyal we are to him. And being loyal to him includes uplifting his values."

"These include self-preservation." He grinned at them. Several laughed, relieved that he wasn't being entirely serious, but glad that he wasn't pressing he-who-must-not-be-named down their throats as expected.

"Make your own choices, not your parents choices, or your friends choices. As Slytherins, we are masters of manipulation, but too often we find that we ourselves are the ones who are being manipulated. Don't allow that to happen." He sat back into his chair, and pushed his sleeves back in a casual manner to lean his elbows on the arm rest, but intentionally allowed the ones near him to see his dark mark. There was little surprise, and Draco knew that the rest would know by the end of the night. They would finally think about the situation, and realize that there really was a decision to be made. Being Slytherin didn't make you follow the path of a deatheater, as he had thought. You might be better off just being a Slytherin. He was glad to reveal that choice to them.

He however, was tied already. His actions were dictated, and he was not allowed to go against the master he had, not even a year ago, wanted so much to please. Draco still wished to please him, but only because that was the only way he and his family could possibly survive. He had made his choice, but had not realized that there was one.

Pansy picked up from where he had left off.

"As Draco said, it is, indeed, a war out there. And other houses are certain to have their own biases against us. Due to that, it is more important than ever to stick together."

"As a rule, Slytherins do not wander the castle outside this common room without another snake beside them. This insures their own safety, and is more politically well received. Others are less likely to attack you, verbally or otherwise, when there are more of you. For younger years, I recommend more than just two. Stick to fours or fives."

"However, by all means, do not segregate yourself from other houses. Listen to the sorting hat, he is entirely correct. Network, make friends, make alliances, it will benefit you greatly and protect you in the long run. But remember that your first duty and loyalty is to other Slytherins, whether they are your friends or not."

"Now enough with the speeches, its time to get to know eachother." Pansy smiled and the sixth and seventh years rose in unison, including Draco. Both of them sweeped their wands across the common room, effectively clearing away the furniture to the walls on either side of both fireplaces. A flick of Draco's wand lit the rows of green lamps that hung from the walls and columns. The snakes were free to mingle and meet the first years for a few minutes before the Head of the House, Snape, arrived.

Draco laughed and walked quickly to the first years, who were looking around with wide-eyes, not quite sure what they should be doing. He gathered them to the front where they were met with the fourth year students. Draco sighed in relief, he hadn't been able to remember if the fourth year had an even five and five gender ratio like the first year class had, but they did.

Each paired off quickly, males with males, females with females. The fourth years would be their mentors for the years to come. As quickly as they had gathered, the pairings took off, fourth years gently guiding the younger students to different groups of people, introducing them, talking, laughing, and moving on until everyone had metthe newest additions.

All at once, one of the fireplaces attracted attention, as it's fire roared higher, filling the huge space the fireplace allowed it. Suddenly, Severus Snape stepped out from it, his black robes curling around him.

Draco held in a chuckle. Snape had a way with entrances. The Slytherins turned their attention towards him expectantly.

"Hello my Snakes." He gestured for them to gather. "I have only a few words of advice for you this year."

"Keep your head down. You are entitled to your opinion, but voicing it at this moment may cause severe consequences."

"Uphold your values, and remain in control over your own mind. Don't allow outside influences to train it."

"Stand by your friends, and your fellow snakes. This is the only place where it is necessary that you trust your peers. Remember, a slytherin friend is, in the end, more loyal than any other."

"I welcome the new snakes, and welcome back my old snakes. This year will be chaotic, but we will get through it."

"Now. Get to bed. Breakfast starts at seven." He turned and walked straight back into the fire.

"Never liked the whole speech thing has he?" Pansy smiled to Draco who nodded. "You heard the man! Get to bed! Chop Chop!"

Draco rolled his eyes at her antics. She was obviously excited for a new year, some new drama, and some new toys. Despite them being in the middle of a war.

----------

"Stop. Stop Anthony." She jabbed her wand harder into his neck, but noticed no change in his facial expression. He had her wedged firmly against the railing, pressing himself hard against her. The railing was not comfortable. Just as she steeled herself to blow him backward against the side of the castle, someone pulled him easily off of her.

"What the fuck are you doing to her mate?" Michael threw his friend to the ground. "She had her wand to your throat! She had just said stop!" A noticeable plunge in volume from downstairs indicated that they could hear the shouting.

Anthony looked up from the floor. His lip was bloody. He looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Couldn't help yourself?" Michael snarled at him. He turned to Astoria who was still out of breath, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She said it a bit too quickly. She smoothed out her skirt, and Mike helped to straighten her shirt.

"He gets a bit temperamental." he looked back toward Anthony who was picking himself off of the floor, then lowered his voice. "Be careful."

He didn't have to tell her twice.

Out of pity, she aimed her wand at Anthony.

"Episkey." His cracked lip healed itself. "Now, you need to go help the first year boys. Good night."

Michael walked her to the stairs.

"Thanks Mike." She hadn't noticed before, but his eyes were a startling green.

"Don't. He's my best mate, I feel ashamed." He tucked that stubborn piece of hair behind her ear again. "Good night Astoria."

As she went down the stairs Astoria brooded to herself. _'That was very odd. Anthony is the perfect type. Good-looking, masculine, athletic, a ravenclaw. A prefect. I knew of his fights last year, but I thought they were mostly self defense... Why should he have such an a livid side? And why was it aimed towards me?' _She decided not to blame him, like he said, maybe he was just stressed. They were in a war, despite Hogwarts feeling like a bubble. But he really needed to work on his anger issues.

She gathered the first years with ease, and lead them toward the staircase.

And at that moment, she realized that she had no idea where Emrys, her cat, was.

Astoria swept toward the spiraling staircase behind her, as Anthony finally made his way down the other staircase to gather the first year boys. He led the others towards its twin. She swiftly ascended the stairs and made her way to the oak door similar to the Ravenclaw entrance, she was anxious to find her cat. The thing had a knack for getting into trouble. She impatiently waited until everyone was gathered to begin.

"I know, you all want to get to sleep, but the password to this hall is very significant." She took a deep breath before racing through an explanation.

"As you know, the world and everything in it is delicately balanced. This harmony is personified as the moon and the sun, which dance endlessly in the sky. Every opposite can be sorted into this anomaly, and such feminine nature is balanced by masculine nature. We are equal but different. Therefore the password for the girl's dormitory is 'Moon', just as the password for the boys dorm is sun. However, I would not recommend trying to gain access to their dorms. Boys are annoying creatures anyway."

None of the first years were listening, as the door had opened with splendor and revealed a beautiful sweeping midnight blue hallway with bronze furnishings. The girls behind her gasped as she sauntered into the wide space, once again lit by the stars in the ceiling. On the right side of the hall was a panoramic window that stretched the length of the corridor, and on the left were seven embellished doorways, each with an embellished number on the front.

"Each door is for a different year. We do keep private from eachother but if you ever need anything," Astoria gestured to the third door on the left, marked with a 5. "I'm right through here, my dorm is the first door on the right." Astoria continued down the hall while explaining, "Each year your dorms will switch places, but its still the same dorm. I know that sounds strange, but you'll get it later on." The first years laughed and Astoria finally waltzed up to the final door that had a 1 on the front. "Right now, this is your dorm, but next year," she pointed to the door next to it with a 2, "That one will be. Except its the same dorm, if that makes any sense."

The first years were obviously to sleepy to comprehend anything, despite being the newest additions to the house known most prominently for its intellect. Astoria sighed.

"Anyway, this is your dorm. Treat it well, as it will be yours for seven years." At this, Astoria opened the door with a flourish.

She laughed at their expressions when they saw another extravagant hallway.

"You didn't expect to all be in one room did you?" Astoria teased them. She entered motioned to the doors on either side. "Each dorm room houses two or three girls, but since your class is smaller, you'll just have two girls each in two different dorms." She walked down the corridor, leading the first years further inside.

"As you can see your names are already engraved on a bronze plate on each door. If you want to trade rooms with someone, feel free to do so, the engravings are charmed to change."

At this, the first years, despite their apparent tiredness, dashed past her to locate their room. The twins had been separated, one in each room, which Astoria thought was probably the most logical arrangement. She smiled and walked to the end of the short hall to wait for them to finish investigating. On her way she scanned the dorms.

Each room was pentagonal like the entry way, with the door occupying one side. Every four-poster bed had a wall to itself, and had a canopy of bronze silk. Each person had their own window, and bookcase, along with a large trunk with bronze fastenings at the end of each bed. The curtains framed the marble arched windows much like they did in the common room.

An empty space resided in the center of each room, Astoria briefly remembered dancing, pillow fights, and passionate discussions taking place there. Her room was the designated meeting room for her year, so the five girls in her class would normally crowd the floor of the room. Of course pillows littered both rooms. Three resided on each window sill, four on each bed, and several bronze floor pillows lined up against the wall, for the discussions that were bound to happen in any Ravenclaw dorm.

Astoria reached the end of the hall, and waited expectantly for a few moments. The first years assembled quickly and happily while Astoria explained what was inside the door at the end of the hall.

"Obviously you'll need somewhere nice to bathe..." Astoria drawled while leisurely pushing open the door.

White. Beautiful white marble tile covered everything in the circular master bathroom. Private bathrooms and stalls lined the room along with a sink and shelf for each girl. Astoria closed her eyes, _any second now_... Squeals of delight echoed earsplittingly through the marble room, and the girls rushed in to find their magically engraved sink.

Astoria allowed them a few seconds to take in their surroundings, before addressing them again.

"Ladies," everyone turned to listen respectfully to her, "Take good care of what Hogwarts has given you, and give back through your studies. Also be sure to get enough sleep tonight, and do not, I repeat do not, make too much noise. I am not responsible for what the seventh years might do." Astoria's eyes indicated her amusement, and she smiled and raised her arms in a welcoming gesture before continuing, "And last but not least, Welcome to Ravenclaw."

-----

Astoria danced back to the fifth year hall and easily opened the door before walking through.

"Astoria!"

The room directly to her right was wide open, and her fellow dormmates were seated in a circle of pillows in the center of the room looking as if they were waiting for her.

"Hey girls," Astoria smiled warmly at the three other girls in the dorm. For the last five years she had shared her dorm with Mandy and Sarah, while the other room was inhabited by the other two girls, which, Astoria realized, she had not seen on the train or at the feast.

"So you noticed too? We're the only fifth year girls left!" Mandy sobbed while whipping out a tissue. She and Sarah burst into laughter. "Its okay, they were uptight academi-holics anyway."

"What happened to their room?" Astoria asked

"Its still there, you can look if you want. It seems like the elves have turned it into our own personal study hall though. Desks and everything. Definitely a worthy trade." Mandy said unfeelingly. Sarah hit her with a pillow.

Astoria looked at Mandy and Sarah, "Thanks for saving me a seat at the feast, I was a bit preoccupied."

"Oh no problem." Mandy exchanged a glance with Sarah before continuing, "Are you sure he's not your shiny new boyfriend?"

Astoria dissolved into laughter, before suddenly remembering that she needed to look for her cat. She sat up quickly from her position on the floor, looking over to her bed. Emrys' cage was there, but the actual cat was no where in sight.

"Have you guys seen my cat?"

a/n

HA! so my chapters just get longer and longer (while the updates get further apart, I'm so so sorry)!

Next chapter I plan to explain the whole thing between Anthony and Astoria I promise, it wasn't just thrown in. He's having family problems and anger issues, along with a darker influence. Muahaha.

Anyway, I personally didn't really like this chapter because there wasn't anything between Astoria and Draco, lol. There will be more by next chapter, because Astoria needs to get her cat back somehow right?

Thanks to all the reviewers, you're the reason I updated. Although I had meant to update yesterday for christmas, so consider it a belated gift.

Review!! And save to story alerts!

Q


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco nodded to several prefects who ushered the first years down into the dormitories located directly below the common room. The stairs were hidden in the corner of the common room, behind another column and directly beside the lake window. That second level was much larger then the ball room-like common room, but for a different reason. The common room itself was treated as a type of foyer, as not only slytherins had access to it. The snakes were very particular over who could access the deeper levels of Slytherin house.

So while the foyer emanated strength and pride, the second level was comfortable and roomy. This is where snakes spent their time studying and plotting, and was the reason the common room was normally empty. Male and female dorms were separated by a large sitting room that functioned as a small library with many tables and chairs. Couches lined the room, and decorative slytherin banners hung from the walls. Enchanted lighting gave the illusion of natural light, and was more than enough to see by until night when the enchantment faded, and then candles and night vision charms were used adeptly by the students.

Unbeknownst to Draco, this set up was very different from other houses, as this gave boys and girls access to eachother's dorms. But raised in no other environment and as purebloods, a sense of pride and respect was kindled within each snake from a young age and would not allow a boy to think of trespassing or compromising a girl's privacy. Instead, a girl was something to protect, and each female slytherin took great comfort in the fact that if anything were to happen, the boys were only a few steps away.

Draco remained seated as years one through four emptied into the floor below. The prefects would insure that the fourth years remembered to begin adapting the first years to their new environment, and the new expectations. They would be quickly nestled in their dorms, but would most likely not get to sleep until much later, as their orientation as new snakes had hardly begun.

Years five through six then began their descent to the second level, and most hurried into the bathrooms off of the small library. The space worked much like the slytherin dormitories; a middle area with mirrors tables and chairs separated the luxurious female and male bathrooms. The thirty odd snakes fit easily into this common area before making ample use of their 'wardrobes' and quickly transforming their clothing into something more suitable for the traditional late welcoming Slytherin Ball. Couples helped eachother with ties and hair while friends straightened out eachother's dresses and helped to touch up make up. The room was quiet despite the chatter, a great plus due to the thick stone walls of the dungeon.

A creamy white and dark black was the classic standard for the opening ball, and the girl's dresses and the boy's regal dress robes reflected this.

Draco himself stopped by his room instead. This year, he was rooming exclusively with Blaise and Theodore Nott, while in prior years he had roomed with both Goyle and Crabbe or one of the two plus Blaise or Al Vaisey. He knew Theo quite well, they had grown up together, but he had not yet roomed with him. Nott's obsessive cleaning habits would be a warm welcome after spending six years with Goyle or Crabbe's horrendous sense of hygiene and organization.

He located his new bed and took the cat out of his pocket. It opened its eyes sleepily to stare at him as Draco waved his wand to summon his newly tailored dress robes. Sleek elegant lines played up his high cheek bones and the length clipped his heels perfectly. The deep, soft black suited his skin color and made his silver eyes cut a deeper gaze. He had grown fairly tall now, despite staying quite short when he was younger.

Now he was mature, aristocratic and handsome. He observed himself in the mirror next to his bed. He had trimmed his blonde hair short as it had been getting unruly, and was very pleased with the result. Each hair was in perfect place without the gel he had given up years ago, but wasn't long enough to get messy or in the way.

A very strange yowling sound scared him out of his self-analysis, and he turned quite suddenly back to the cat on his bed. It had woken up a bit more and sat neatly on top of its tail which rested delicately between its paws.

Another strange wail resounded as the small cat opened its mouth. Draco frowned and waved his wand at it. A silencing charm should do the trick.

But unfortunately, he did not have large pockets in these dress robes, and had no desire to make any. He needed to open the ball, as the Ravens and various Gryffindors with Slytherin ties would soon be waiting to be let in. Hufflepuffs would pee themselves with the thought of stepping into the snake den.

Draco tapped his wand uneasily with his fingers before casting a spell that would enclose the cat on the bed. He did not want to be held accountable for any sort of lost cat, and knowing its owner, it could probably wreak some terrible horror on his room while he was away. Draco swept toward the door and stored his wand.

Some snakes were still preparing in the bathrooms while others talked languidly in the dorm library. Draco assumed more had already gone upstairs. Quickly, he spotted Blaise and nodded toward him. He and Pansy joined him as Draco ascended the stairs.

"Pansy, I still have that damn cat." He glanced in annoyance at her while the trio, followed by others, made their way up to the common room.

"Well its not exactly my fault, and you can easily remedy the problem. Did you invite Astoria tonight? You can just give it to her then." Pansy held up part of her lacy white gown to clear the way for her legs as she walked up the stairs. She was focussed too entirely on not tripping to notice Draco's furrowed brow. But Blaise did.

"I assume that means you haven't? Honestly... Draco, I know you understand this, but Astoria is practically slytherin. She likes to spend time with us." The Zabini took the time to roll his eyes before continuing, "I suppose Daphne may have invited her anyway."

They reached the top of the stairs and continued out from behind the column. Prefects had begun to quickly decorate the common room in the usual slytherin green, and already the room looked romantic and translucent due to the shimmer of the iridescent waves of the lake. The moon had now fully risen. A small drink buffet occupied a stretch of one wall.

A few girls were waiting at the top of the stairs, one of which was the eldest Greengrass daughter. Blaise strode towards her and kissed her hand. She was wearing a Monroe style halter white dress that flowed happily around her legs.

Draco and Pansy followed.

"Is your sister attending? Draco seems quite worried about her." Blaise's eyes sparkled while Daphne turned to Draco.

"Actually, I had forgotten." Daphne frowned. "She seems too young to be a fifth year already."

"Right, well." He would need to collect Astoria after opening the ball. Draco looked around before leaving Pansy and the couple to take stage in front of the fireplaces. Most of the other snakes had finished dressing and had followed them upstairs.

"Slytherins." While Draco had already held most of the attention of the room due to many being impatient for the ball to begin, this single word hushed the room. "It is nearing eight o-clock, and I trust we will be done celebrating a new school year by eleven. All are expected at breakfast at seven, so keep this in mind. Now welcome our guests."

With this, he tapped the wall between the two fire places, and using his personal senior Slytherin prefect powers, opened the wall to the people on the other side who had been waiting in the dungeon corridor. Greetings issued from both sides as the visitors poured in, and Draco waved his hand panoramically to begin a symphony of light music for the beginning of the ball.

Draco greeted several of the ravens he recognized, and talked briefly with the Patil twins before working his way towards Pansy. He whispered quickly into her ear, sketching his plan to find Astoria and told her that she was in charge. She nodded and he walked back out, narrowly avoiding Millicent who looked as though she would very much like to dance with him.

The dungeons were cool and airy as he entered them, filled with a deep humming tone from the lake. Confidently, as he was the least likely to get in any sort of trouble out in the halls, he made his way up to the Ravenclaw common room.

-----

Astoria flitted through her memories of getting off the train, and was troubled to find that there wasn't much she could remember. She had been asleep, on Draco, her mind added, for the end of the ride, and then had been pulled out to help with the first years.

Astoria stood in front of a sink in the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

Their trunks and things had obviously been unloaded by their friends, as her trunk and even her cat cage was resting at the foot of her bed, but her cat had obviously not made it back to her dorm.

Not that she was even too worried. Emrys knew his way around the castle, much the way she knew the way through her transfiguration book, but to have not seen him since she was on the train was something she was a tad bit concerned about. So she had not yet dressed for bed, instead deciding that she would at least check the common room and great hall for him. And perhaps the divination tower, as Emrys like to hang out there. And then, Emrys also liked to hang out in the dungeons where he could find fresh spiders, so that would be a good place to check too.

Astoria shivered and sneezed suddenly, which was something she had not yet attempted with a mouth full of toothbrush, and most decidedly not something she wanted to try again. Rinsing the toothbrush, she flipped out her wand to clean the sink and mirror from the resultant splatter. After washing and drying her face and hands she returned to the dorm room. She pushed the door open a bit and ducked her head in.

"Mandy? I'm going to go look around for Emrys, don't wait up for me okay?" The room was dark, as Sarah had already retired for bed. And by the look of it, Mandy was about to.

"Alright Astoria. But you know you always have such problems getting up in the morning when you stay up la-"

She shut the door. Ravenclaws and their obnoxious sleep habits. Every year it was the same, it was nearly impossible to get a raven to stay up past nine, unless there was homework or studying to do. And as ravens, those sorts of things were always done in advance. Astoria had never been able to adapt to the strange schedule. She was the stay up late, sleep through ninety percent of breakfast before dashing in to grab a bagel kind of girl. She even felt that she did her best work while it was late. There was just something about the quiet and the still air. How her dorm mates managed to go to sleep so early and wake up two hours before breakfast was absolutely beyond her.

And to top all of that, it was eight o-clock, and she had slept extensively on the train. Her heart fluttered for a second and she scowled at the feeling. One perfectly innocent touch from a boy, albeit for a good hour or so, shouldn't make her feel... like this.

Maybe Daphne was right, she did need some experience if she was going to figure out a husband in the long run. It wasn't too early to start thinking about it, purebloods usually married very young; before the twenties or in their early twenties. More conducive to making grandchildren, and that was very important to pureblood parents. Astoria laughed as she opened the door and made her way onto the second floor balcony.

"What's so funny?" The sound behind her startled her and she whipped around to find herself, again, very close to one Anthony Goldstein.

"You gave me a fright!" Astoria glared at him, clutching her wand near her bosom. She was met with a smirk. She calmed, and took in the sight of him.

He was wearing long, jet black dress robes and had spiked up his hair a bit in the back.

"Where are you going?" Astoria asked him while turning to descend the stairs. He followed her and began talking.

"Well, those with connections to Slytherin house are usually invited to the opening ball. I've been attending for the past few years, and didn't want to skip for my seventh year, as I would be missed of course." Though she wasn't looking at him, she could hear the smirk in his voice. "I actually thought you would be attending, it started only a minute ago. But by the look of it," he gestured to her clothes. "Were you invited?"

At this, she turned to him, tilting her head in a silent question. He easily took this as a sign to keep talking, and she began to scan the common room for any sign of her cat.

"You being a Greengrass and all, you have a reasonable connection to the house of snakes. In fact, I'm sure no one would notice if you accompanied me. Its good to network and all that, you know Astoria."

She nodded numbly, most of the pillows had disappeared, and her cat was not nestled among the left overs, which meant she had to be somewhere else in the castle. There was no one else in the common room to ask about Emrys whereabouts, what with their early bed times. She turned toward the door.

Only to be met with Anthony's chest. The abrupt way he stood in front of her caught her off guard.

"Are you listening Astoria?" He ducked closer so he could meet her eyes. She stared at him. "You should come to the ball with me. Right now."

His voice was deep and low, whispered with a scratchy tone. His breath smelt a bit _'like watermelon bubble gum.'_ Astoria thought. But no, she couldn't go, her cat was missing. And to tell the truth she was kind of put out that none of her snake friends had invited her. Anthony still waited, looking at her with his brazen brown eyes.

"I'm actually trying to fi-"

"Oh come on, no excuses!" Suddenly he was away from her, gesturing wildly to the star speckled ceiling, which was spelling out the different constellations in pretty hand writing. "What is it? I'm a prefect. I'm a seventh year, I'm a pureblood."

Astoria didn't understand. He continued.

"I'm athletic, I'm going out for the quidditch team. I'm handsome-"

Astoria then realized what this was about. He was wanting to date her! Little fifteen and a half year old Astoria Greengrass, whom no one had looked at in that way before.

"-family even has money, I mean, we have manors all over-"

Daphne did say she needed experience. And Anthony was right, he was a seventh year, seventeen. He was ravenclaw, but certainly had to be more experienced than her. Astoria recalled that he had dated a lot of other girls in years before. And logically, that would mean that he would be more knowledgeable about all of it, which would mean that she could learn more from him. She was twiddling her wand in her hand. And he seemed pretty willing to teach by the way he was acting.

"and I do have connections, if you know what i mean-"

Though that temper thing really had been a little odd. Though she didn't see that now. Instead his cheeks were pink with short of breath due to his long winded one-sided conversation marathon. She tapped her wand to her fingers in deliberation.

"-in the ministry, and even with he who must not be-"

Then she remembered Emrys. She still wouldn't be able to do anything with Anthony tonight, she needed to find her cat. And that would give her time to talk to Daphne about Anthony.

"Anthony." she interrupted him, and his eyebrows creased together; his mouth shrunk to a tight line. He looked very serious. "I'm sorry, bu-"

Again, he was suddenly very close, pressing her up against a book case. She dropped her wand in shock, a few yellowish green sparks flew out of the end before it rolled a few feet away. It was very quiet, aside from his breathing; her eyes were wide as she studied his face, but his eyes were trained downward in some sort of emotion.

"You think thats it then? That'll I'll just leave it like this?"

Astoria did not like this. Her wand was not with her, and she realized with a shock, that his wand was out, fiddling with the bottom of her blouse.

"Anthony, Stop!" She shoved him away, only to realize that apparently Anthony Goldstein was not shovable, she made a mental note of this. He pressed her further into the book case.

-------

"A dragon?" Draco asked, slightly bored with the door knocker.

"Why, that is correct! How strange seeing as you are not in Ravencl-"

He pushed the door open and wondered what to expect the common room to look like, he had never been inside. In a moment, his body froze. Opposite him in the room, against a bookshelf, was a large male ravenclaw, running his hands all over a girl he almost completely covered from sight.

'Well, I guess that answers that question. Though, I really didn't think ravens had time for that sort of thing considering all the studying and what-'

His thought cut itself off when he realized that the girl was struggling against the boy, not enjoying it. He started across the room, pulling his wand as he went. Neither of them had yet noticed him-

"Stop it Anthony!!" "Oh Astoria, you know its right-"

With a bright purple bang Draco's hex caught Goldstein in the back and he doubled over away from her. Another red shot and he was passed out on the common room floor. Draco glared down at the boy before kicking him hard in the ribs. He suddenly wasn't sure how he had gotten across the room so quickly.

His eyes turned to Astoria, and with a high, shaky breath, she slid partially down the book case. Her skirt, blouse and hair were thoroughly rumpled in a way that Draco thought he would have liked if it wasn't for the situation. Almost shaking with adrenaline, he spotted her wand on the floor a few feet away. He bent to pick it up, and turned back to her, she looked like she was at a total loss.

"Umm, have you seen my cat?" Astoria laughed unsteadily, her eyes lifting from the floor where Anthony lay. Draco pulled back a small smile, she was still able to joke, so she was fine. And it didn't look like Anthony had gotten too far, thank god Draco had been on his way.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, still pressing down his fury, he handed her back her wand. She ran her hands back through her honey brown hair to get it away from her face.

"I- I think I'm fine. It was just a new experience I guess." Her eyes looked clear when they made eye contact, bright green to silver, but Draco did not believe her. Though it must have been quite the experience. He hoped she was up to come back down with him to get her cat, as Draco didn't want to leave her alone.

She broke eye contact to begin smoothing out her skirt, so Draco stepped forward to help. He straightened out her blouse and cuffs before realizing there was some sort of white stuff splattered on it.

"I think," Draco paused, not sure how lightly he should put this, "He drooled on you."

Astoria began to laugh, full heartedly, and it brought a small smirk to his face, even as he wiped disgusting Goldstein spit off his hands.

"No, its just toothpaste, thank merlin!" She sobered a little and nudged the body on the rug.

"Do you think it would be uncalled for if I kicked him?" Draco asked, he was barely able to insert the required joking lilt into the sentence, he was truly dying to break the guy's nose, or face.

"I think you should drop him from the astronomy tower." Astoria said very seriously, which made Draco glare at her. He really shouldn't tempt her like that.

"Well. Although I could probably get away with it, I'll refrain from doing that in particular." He seethed at Goldstein. Snape would be hearing about this. Goldstein had been a prefect.

-------

Astoria had no idea what she would have done if Draco hadn't come in when he did. She didn't even care why or how he was in the Ravenclaw common room. If that was how an experience with a guy was supposed to go, she believed that she had enough experience to last her for a while.

Draco's anger amused her. It wasn't wild and uncontrolled like Anthony's. Draco's anger was deep and precise; only a snake, or herself, could accomplish that sort of refined fury. While at the moment she felt calm and almost jittery, she knew that when that adrenaline died down she was going to hunt Anthony down and kill him. They stood quietly for a few seconds, both still close, as Draco had helped her straighten out her appearance. The closeness was comfortable.

"Well, other than coming to your rescue as your knight in shining armor," Draco smirked at her. "I come to inform you that I have your cat secure in slytherin house."

Draco kicked a pillow rather harshly out of his way as he motioned for her to follow him out of the common room.

"And this is some sort of subtle manipulation? You come all the way up here, have found my cat but can't bring him? Instead I have to go back down with you? I see right through you Draco Malfoy." She sneered at him and both headed toward the door, determined to forget the body on the rug.

"What am I if not Slytherin?" Draco opened the door for her and followed her out. "I may have had one other reason for inviting you down."

"And that would be?"

"The late welcoming Slytherin Ball. Its tradition. And as a part-slytherin, or as a slytherin ally, you are invited."

"I'm hardly dressed for a ball, Draco."

"I'm sure we can remedy that, Astoria. You need to get out of those toothpaste splattered clothes anyway." Astoria glared at him. "I really did think you Greengrasses had better hygiene then that-"

She punched him light-heartedly on the arm while Draco shut the door behind them, he paused to look at Goldstein for a moment. He would certainly get what was coming for him.

"Oh quit it." Draco turned to Astoria in surprise. "I want to kill him too, but you can tone it down a bit. I didn't know you cared so much."

Draco ushered her to the stair case.

"I don't think you realize how much danger you were in. Goldstein isn't just some lusty Ravenclaw prefect."

They climbed down the staircases in silence for a few moments as she pondered that. When they reached a landing, Astoria spoke.

"Well thank you."

"Whenever you need me, Astoria." She couldn't meet his eyes for a few seconds, but realized that he also was looking resiliently ahead.

-----

By the time the pair had reached the dungeons, Draco knew that the ball would be in near full swing. He directed her into an empty class room, one of Snape's back up potions labs, and leaned against a table.

"So Greengrass, lets see what you got." Astoria looked bewildered for a moment. "What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, right!" Astoria took out her wand. "What do you suggest?"

"Formal and classic; and preferably light. You'll get hot while dancing. And predominantly white and or black." He stared at her expectantly.

"Lets see then..." Astoria flicked her wand at her clothing which transformed into a short cute cream dress with a big black bow around the waist, tied in the back. Draco surveyed it before answering.

"No." Astoria laughed. Purebloods were very blunt when dealing with styles and what to wear, and she was sure Draco was very well versed.

She flicked her wand again, trying to sort through the many different dresses she owned that could fit the requirements

A full length lacy black and white gown was immediately shot down by Malfoy.

"I hate lace. It reminds me of that old toad, Umbridge."

"Ugh, point taken. What about this one? Its new." She flicked her wand again and was happy to see approval in his eyes.

"It suits you very well."

It had been her favorite too. A fitted ivory and cream dress, with a silhouette bodice emphasizing her tiny waist. It had accents and embroidery in light gold, laced up in the back and had no sleeves or straps. It ended at her knees in several airy folds of light fabric. The dress was princess like but elegant and lively; fitting her like a dream.

Draco waved his hawthorne wand at her feet, transforming her mary-jane flats into golden strappy high heels that peeked through the slit in her dress. The transfiguration nearly made her fall over due to the added height. Draco caught her, she was still only to his nose in terms of height.

"Hold still for a moment, I'm going to charm your hair," Draco said, "Not that it isn't suitable, I just would like it up and away from your face..." He added as an afterthought while he stepped closer to her, gently waving his wand over her head.

When he was done, she conjured a mirror and gasped in surprise.

Her wavy hair shone shiny and silky in an elegant updo held in place by small barrettes jeweled with golden flowers to accent her light brown hair, several pieces were left to frame her face and the up do in the back also left a few strands for a sort of windswept, mystical look. She banished the mirror and quirked an eyebrow at Draco.

"I hope you like it. My mother can't do her own hair by herself, so I've learned most of her hair charm spells in order to help." Draco continued, "I modified this one a bit to tailor it for you."

"Who knew Draco could be such a house elf?" Astoria laughed while Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well in any case, you do look stunning. In fact, I believe I would be honored to escort you inside." Draco offered her his elbow, and she slid her arm through with practiced ease. They left the class room and took a few steps down the hall towards the Snake's Den. "You've kept me for thirty minutes Astoria, they're going to wonder what we've been doing..."

He smirked at her and said the password before guiding her into the common room.

-----

Pansy had altered the music to modern a few minutes before, hence altering the dancing styles again. What had developed into a very formal waltz slowly eased into dancing better suited to the Weird Sister music she had transformed it into.

But Slytherins were patient in dance, and adapted with the change. Throwing modern dancing into the traditional complex waltz steps created a very strange scene indeed. The Slytherins and the others were used to it, and though each couple danced differently, each was perfectly in tune with the music and then eachother. Pansy loved mixing old and new music, and she was in charge of the entertainment tonight. She smiled, enjoying herself and watching the crowd, she held back from dancing herself.

Pansy had really expected Draco to come back by now. Sure, she was engaged, but Draco was still single and she was just dying to dance.

And he and the other snakes in her year were the only ones so far that knew her whole story, so if she danced with another guy he may want to take it further than just innocent dancing. But she couldn't because she was taken. She sighed. Why her fiance had to live so far away was beyond her.

As the modern/waltz dance ended and a quick foxtrot picked up, a few people left the floor to head towards the drink buffet while those at the buffet took their places on the dance floor. It was getting a little warm, but Pansy kept that under control with a little fresh air magic. It was something passed down from her from a now graduated snake; as no one liked dancing with a guy when he was sweating all over you. A little sweat could be sexy, but otherwise it was just too mu-

She lost her train of thought when Draco entered with Astoria. She couldn't help but grin at the couple. They were just too suited for eachother, at least physically. She doubted if anyone could handle or complement Draco mentally.

Astoria was pretty and small, a perfect height and weight for Draco. She had an impossibly small waist and perfect legs and arms. Her breasts were, Pansy speculated, small-average, but her bum was flawless, exactly the right size for her figure. Pansy on the other hand had the boobs but lacked the nice bum, she couldn't help but compare herself.

And Draco was much the same as Astoria, aside from height. Draco instead was tall, but not overly muscular and big, instead lean and toned; a typical seeker. He was slender and fit, and very fetching thought Pansy. She had hated to give that up.

Their skin tones complemented eachother, as did their hair color. Draco was platinum, the lightest blonde, and Astoria had a golden shade of honey brown.

She sighed again. She hated people like that.

-----

Draco's smirked when the chattering died for a few seconds as everyone turned to look at him and Astoria after they entered the ball room. The crowd swayed to the beat of fast paced magical music, a foxtrot, that seemed to emanate through the walls. Draco still had Astoria's arm hooked through his own. She didn't seem to notice, as she was taking in the room and the people. But Draco knew that everyone else had noticed; he felt a strange surge of pride.

"I know there are some drinks at the buffet. Would you like anything?" Draco had to duck closer to her so she could hear him over the music. She nodded. "Alright, I'll find you in a few minutes. Mingle with the snakes and their friends." He slid his arm away from hers and headed through the crowd.

'_Not that I don't know all of them already...'_ Astoria thought while she combed through the crowds. These were the pureblood kids she had to wait with through dinner parties, balls and formal events while she was growing up. Of course she knew them, probably all of them. _'I am one of them.'_

She spotted her sister laughing with a few snakes and Marietta Edgecomb, the Ravenclaw prefect a year older than her. They were near the scenic lake window, enough away from the crowds and music so that they could have a decent conversation. She walked over, oblivious to how the crowd parted slightly for her. Astoria smiled and tugged a piece of Daphne's hair.

Daphne turned questioningly and recognized her sister.

"Astoria!" They hugged briefly before Daphne pulled back to look at her dress. "You commissioned that from Twilfit and Tattings right? They did a fantastic job." Tracey Davis hugged her next.

"I didn't see you at the manor over the summer girl! Why didn't you come with Daphne? We had a great time." Tracey asked her. Daphne fielded the question.

"Oh you know her, studying all the time isn't she? The silly ravenclaw. Particularly at transfiguration." Her sister winked mischievously while Astoria gave her a look that told her that she better keep her trap shut or else. "Anyway Astoria, I intended to invite you here but had forgotten, so tell me, who brought you?"

"Draco. Turns out he kidnapped Emrys in a ploy to get me down here." Astoria replied. Daphne exchanged a look with Tracey and Marietta after hearing this. "Why have I never been invited before now Daphne?"

"Only fifth years and up are invited." Daphne explained with a wave of her hand, Astoria noted that the music had just changed tempos. "The younger years aren't old enough."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly someone draped their arm around her neck and pulled her closer to them. She froze. It took all of her ravenclaw logic and willpower to keep herself from screaming. _'I guess I'm a bit more traumatized then I thought I was.'_ The unknown person spoke.

"Would you like some firewhiskey?" She recognized the voice and turned her face to his. Theodore Nott, a family friend, held the drink in front of her with a tan hand.

Astoria realized that that was why the younger years weren't old enough. Firewhiskey.

"I'll pass, we do have school in the morning." Theo just took it in stride.

"Then why don't we dance?" The glass in his hand disappeared and he held out his hand. She took it easily and they spun away from the group and to the dance floor.

Light brown hair framed Theo's mature face and strong arms twirled her around in a modern tango. All at once everyone on the dance floor switched partners simultaneously.

Astoria laughed, this pureblood twist on the traditional tango was something she had done before. It barely resembled a tango at all, unless one was particularly well-versed. Once again, the partners switched, and this time she was dancing with a tall seventh year with a bright grin. All of the girls twirled around at once, and as Astoria did so she watched Draco step onto the dance floor.

With another spin she fell into step with her next partner. She laughed in surprise when she noticed that it was Blaise.

"Don't get too close Zabini, my sister might be watching." He laughed and winked at her before spinning her around, just as the song morphed into a classical waltz with hip-hop under tones. Pairs quickly found eachother and stepped into rhythm with the soft yet fast beat. Astoria felt arms around her waist and was once again spun around. She balanced herself in someone's warm arms.

Draco grinned down at her. They found the pace together without pause. Both stepped closer to one another, Astoria regained her balance, and both began the fluid waltz.

Everyone in the room was dancing, harmonized between the deep blacks, milky whites and subtle overtone of green reflecting off the lake. Swishes of expensive fabric twirled about, perfectly in tune with the music, and each couple performed the improvised dance as if that was how they had learned it.

For a wild second, Astoria felt remorse at picking Ravenclaw. She had forgotten how much she missed the pureblood society, as one could expect and understand a fellow better when you were raised the same and together. While the room danced, an underbeat slowly picked up until hip-hop drowned out the waltz and a funny circumstance played out.

At once, hip hop moves were incorporated into the dance steps, while on top, it seemed as thought the entire Slytherin common was dancing a complicated waltz to a modern hip hop song. Astoria guessed you just had to be pureblood to really admire it.

A/N:

Okay so I lied. The whole Anthony thing won't be explained until later, but it will be explained.

I hope you like the dancing, it was an absolute pleasure to write. Also, I know many must be thinking, what the hell? There's a war going on? And the Slytherins are in the middle of it yet they're dancing.

Well, this is kinda the most carefree they get for a while, so let them enjoy it.

K, so. SAVE TO YOUR STORY ALERTS!!!

and fave, I do love faves, though what gets me on my bum to write more will always be reviews.....

Thank you all for reading this far!!!

Q


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The song came to an end as Pansy transformed the music once again, giving Draco a brief moment to speak before the volume increased.

"Our drinks are with Daphne." Astoria nodded while he motioned toward the group of girls. Draco hooked his arm through her own, stifling a look of surprised pleasure as her soft hand grasped his own.

With each step they took away from the floor the volume of the music decreased, a bit of charm work done by Pansy to give those near the dance floor the ability to talk without the music interfering.

Daphne was exactly as Draco left her, accompanied only by Blaise as her friends had decided to go and dance.

"I'm not going to sit here to play drink sitter for you all night you know." She tossed her hair and smiled softly at her sister before striding confidently past them and to the dance floor with Blaise. Two drinks were left hovering in the air where she had stood.

Draco delicately handed Astoria her own glass and she took a sip before smiling, grateful that it wasn't the firewhiskey Theo had offered her before. It was simple iced orange pumpkin juice in a thin, but doubtlessly expensive glass. She glanced at Draco's, his was a darker orange, most likely an alcoholic form of her own virgin drink.

She leaned against the panoramic window that acted as a wall to separate the common room from the lake, its cool expanse of glass refreshing to her skin after dancing. Draco joined her and they watched the crowd for a few moments.

"I almost feel that this ball is wrong." Astoria said, still staring at the gorgeous dancing performed by the purebloods on the floor. She slipped into their old method of arguing. "Con, due to there being a war going on."

"The Slytherins know that better than any other house." Draco looked at her meaningfully. "Pro. Because the ball is a tradition, and we need morale up now more than ever."

His eyes swept over the crowd.

"The students here will experience tragedy in the coming months. There will be murders and arrests amongst their families and friends. As snakes, we face this fact with our masks on securely. Just as you will, Astoria."

She sipped from her drink, reassured from Draco's answer. He was taking his king snake role seriously, and the rest would benefit from it. Her eyes also scanned the crowd. People would die this year. People would change from the war.

She was stirred from her thoughts as Draco smiled at her and touched her cheek.

"Don't look so worried." He took her hand once more and led her back to the dance floor.

Draco and Astoria alternated between mingling with the other students and dancing, turning to the floor whenever a song they recognized picked up. Astoria supposed she had danced with a good handful of other boys, and Draco had danced with a few girls as well, but the two of them were usually dance partners.

She wondered if there was any other explanation for this, but her Ravenclaw mind supplied the excuse that Draco felt responsible for her as he had invited and brought her here. To be a burden to him was an annoyance, but her and Draco were both well suited to dancing.

He twirled Astoria about once more and pulled her close, loving the way they danced so seamlessly together. Once again they picked up the rhythm and stepped into the waltz, he laughed while she smiled and they spun closer together. He hadn't felt this carefree in a long while, being close to her for most of the day was bringing back memories of his own childhood. Times when masks slipped and laughing was a core part of life.

Unconsciously Draco tilted his head subtly closer to her own and reveled in the feel of her golden hair against his face. His eyes closed. She smelled like the sweet wind over the flower gardens in his manor's grounds.

With the music now under his own control once more, (Pansy had grudgingly released it to him) he took the opportunity to twitch his wand to melt the song into a slow jazz number. This gave him a reason to hold her closer, which he did so. The hand that was at her elbow for the waltz now dropped to her waist and he twined his other arm around her back. She slid her hands around his neck and his head slid closer to the junction between her shoulder and neck.

Astoria could feel his soft spearmint breath against her neck and dazedly let him lead in a simple slow dance. Lean arms held her close and her own arms fell around his neck.

She closed her eyes and she shifted her face closer to him while he did the same.

Suddenly she remembered who this was, and it seemed as though Draco had as well. Both stiffened for a moment before relaxing back into the swaying of the song. She felt him grin into her shoulder.

Draco wondered what he was doing. So much of the last day had been mindless. An instinctual action-reaction kind of moving. He hadn't thought much, only felt and acted. Much different from his very well learned, even programmed, method of thought to analysis to accurate action.

And now here he was, holding a childhood friend close and not thinking. She brought up the war, but it felt so far away. Only the occasional tingles on his left forearm reminded him of the seriousness of the time. But, he could afford to breathe and feel for a few hours he supposed.

And it was _nice_. He smiled and couldn't bring himself to stop.

As time continued to pass, the Slytherins began to wander and disappear into their dorm rooms to get some sleep before the first day of classes the following morning. Draco lightened the music into a soft classical background and dancing stopped altogether. Students from other houses took their leave, but Draco motioned Astoria over to a couch.

Several other slytherins sat with them, and a discussion began about politics, the war and the typical blood debates that usually occurred in the common room. The group kept the conversation most focussed on more unimportant political current events, as the other two topics were beginning to create a sore spot for many of the snakes.

Astoria held her own in a debate in the use and privatization of magical entities for profit, but went on to ultimately lose in a high spirited argument with Theo about instating a unified international wizarding government in order to coordinate about policies more easily. But this wasn't a surprise due to Theo planning on pursuing a career in the International Cooperation branch at the ministry.

Nevertheless, her keeping up with the snakes earned her the respect of the dozen or so people sitting near the fire. They continued talking and chatting animatedly, many snakes catching up with Astoria since she had been a common childhood friend to most of them. As it approached midnight, more snakes retired to the deeper rooms of the dungeon, until only Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Draco and Theo were left. She sat between Theo and Draco on one couch, while her sister and boyfriend occupied another. Pansy sat in an expensive and comfortable looking armchair close to the fire.

"So are you sure you haven't been to any of the Slytherin parties before?" Theo questioned Astoria, angling his body toward her on the couch, one eyebrow quirked. At the shake of her head he continued, "I'm just surprised, you adapted to our usual dancing scene so easily... though I guess I should expect nothing less of Daphne's sister." Blaise and Daphne laughed. "And you can stand your ground in slytherin conversation, I'm doubly impressed."

Theo smiled handsomely beside her before leaning over and touching her hand.

"I hope you'll attend our parties more often this year." Astoria nodded, eyes widening. She failed to hold back a sudden embarrassed blush. Here was Theodore Nott. Come from a wealthy prominent family, similar to her own, flirting happily with her. This wasn't some Anthony hitting on her and pressing her against a wall. He retracted his hand but was much closer to her than before. He continued talking with the couple on the opposite couch. Here was a perfectly suitable guy, thought Astoria. But her thoughts turned to someone else.

She caught a look from Draco out of the corner of her eye. He was also seated next to her on the couch, and had idly been playing with her hair and watching her talk to the other snakes. Astoria knew that her relationship with Draco had changed fundamentally over the course of the day. Before this, she had been a little tag-along, too little for the big kid games. And now, Draco was acting as though he truly saw her as a girl. Not just someone to argue or hang out with during a boring pureblood dinner party.

They went pretty far back, further then she could remember, and the way he acted today on the train and at the party drew the situation out for her. She looked at him, but his face was currently inscrutable, even for her.

He had been brooding for a while, near the entire time they had been on the couch. His eyes would get distant and hard as though he was thinking somberly about something. He had retracted from the airy host he had been but an hour before, becoming more serious and quiet as the night went on. Astoria supposed he had a lot to think about; he more than anyone was entrenched in the war and its politics.

She doubted he had time for her at all. She yawned, overcome with sudden sleepiness.

But now he was looking at her with his ice grey eyes. He flicked them over to Theo, who immediately caught the look and retreated half a foot back towards the other arm rest- further from Astoria and Draco.

Draco's mouth spread to his signature smirk and he opened it as if to say something before quite suddenly standing up, jostling the couch in his urgency. He grabbed intensely at his own left arm and looked quickly over to Blaise and Pansy, pain quite obvious in his face. Blaise escaped his first frozen look of shock with difficulty before he nodded at Theo with wide eyes, who pulled Astoria up and ushered her out of the way while Draco's face paled further by the instant. Pansy was immediately at Draco's side and pulled him closer to the fire, summoning a small bag to her hand as she did so. She poured some dust, Astoria recognized it as floo powder, into Draco's open, and shaking, hand.

"Malfoy Manor, remember? Then you can apparate elsewhere, understand?" She grabbed him for a desperate hug before pushing him toward the fire. Draco found his words as he stepped toward the fire.

"Don't stay up for me alright Pansy? I'll be fine." He found Astoria's eyes and threw the powder into the fireplace, stepping backward into it. The fire roared and she watched his mouth move. He stared at her as he spun away. Then he was gone.

Pansy was breathing hard, and when she turned back to the five of them, there were tears began to run down her face. Her hand covered her mouth. Daphne and Blaise stared at the fireplace as they held eachother tightly, standing and watching the fire return to its normal color. Theo was paler than usual, despite his tan, olive skin tone.

Everyone was silent. Astoria's mind was whirling. _left arm left arm left arm_... Draco had just been called to a deatheater meeting. With the Dark Lord.

Somewhere very dangerous.

She had known, assumed, that he had taken the mark, but had not truly thought about the consequences of that action. He was now being called from school, at midnight, to attend a meeting and do who knows what for who knows how long.

It took her a moment to realize that she was shaking. Despite her self-control, she couldn't seem to stop. Goosebumps erupted up her arms.

"Merlin damn him!" Pansy her voice breaking mid sob, before she stomped back to her chair and collpased. "'Don't stay up for me Pansy!' You'll be fine my ass!" She kicked out at the coffee table with her heels but missed.

Blaise whispered something into Daphne's ear, and she nodded, hurrying towards the pillar that hid the staircase.

"Why does he have to do this? Why did he do it?" Pansy sobbed into the folds of beautiful lace her dress was made out of. She broke down into tears and would not allow anyone to approach her.

For several minutes the common room echoed with the sound of Pansy's crying. Blaise held his head in his hands and Theo conjured a small button-up sweater for Astoria; an attempt to rid her of goosebumps.

Daphne and Tracey Davis reappeared, Tracey had obviously been roused from bed as she was in an expensive green silk night gown with matching embroidered slippers. She ran to Pansy, who hugged her tightly and proceeded to cry in her lap.

"Shhh, you know Draco, he can handle it Pans-" Pansy sat up promptly to rebuke that statement.

"You know full well that he can't Tracey! I told you about last time! We'll be lucky if he doesn't have to see Pomfrey..." She moaned and collapsed backward.

"I have medical supplies in my room, part of my training. We'll be able to fix him up if anything happens." Tracey patted her back. "Besides, Professor Snape basically nixed any sort of deatheating aside from meetings for Draco while he's in school. Played the whole, he needs to study, sleep, et cetera card. So the Dark Lord can't do much. Remember? Draco told us?"

Pansy nodded. Calmed partly down.

"And Snape would be perfectly willing to help. They will probably come back together." Tracey smoothed Pansy's messed hair away from her face. Pansy looked up through her tears.

"Stay up with me?"

"Yeah." Tracey sighed and settled further into the couch.

"We should be getting you back to your own dorm." Theo said in monotone before he turned to Astoria. She looked at Pansy, reluctant to leave, even though classes did start early that morning.

"I'm sure you understand at a basic level what just happened. I'll tell Draco to explain everything to you tomorrow." Pansy said, carefully wiping her face.

"Get some sleep and I'll see you for breakfast at seven alright?" Daphne gave her sister a hug and pushed her towards Theo.

Astoria nodded and allowed Theo to walk her through the wall and into the dungeons.

A/N:

I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update, and I apologize again for this being such a short chapter. I can't bring myself to post the next part just yet with it. So instead this chapter is six pages long... normally my updates are at least ten. I'm really sorry, especially since you all have waited so long.

Thank you too my reviewers! This definitely would not have gotten up here without them! I need more pushing!

If you like the story, add it to your story alerts, so next time I sporadically update, you'll get a nice little email telling you that I did so.

Please comment too, I want to know how everyone feels about this.

With love,

Q


	8. help me

She gazed across at him. His blonde hair was so soft, so perfect. His face, with or without his characteristic sneer, had an almost unearthly glow which radiated outward and suffused her with a warm feeling. Draco Malfoy, chosen heir of the legendary house of Lucius Malfoy, suddenly looked up and saw her staring.

Astoria panicked, her face flushing red as she looked down, frantically shuffling her class notes in an effort to appear busy and avoid his gaze. She tried, unsuccessfully, to slow her breathing, and her friend Daphne looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I...I'm fine." Astoria replied, breathless. Daphne looked at her suspiciously for a few moments, gave her an inquisitive look, and returned to her work.

Astoria stroked her hair, pushing it behind one ear, and quickly glanced upward again toward Malfoy's seat. He was still there, staring. His eyes - grey, cold, and beautiful - met hers, and time seemed to suspend itself. Her breath caught in her chest, and quickly the sounds of the classroom became nothing more than a background murmur. Her world had collapsed in that instant, and she could only focus of the cause and epicenter of that collapse. Draco winked slowly, once, and let slip a lopsided grin. As he turned back to Professor Snape, Astoria felt her heart pounding in her chest. Time had returned to normal, but the adrenaline of that experience still sung in her veins with all the shrill intensity of a Merpersons land-bound tongue.

They had been watching each other for some time now. Trading glances and smiles from across the common room. The hallways. He made her feel a bliss so agonizing as to be intolerable. Like a lightning bolt had hit her chest. Her heart ached for him with all the intensity of a Crucius curse. She had spent countless sleepless nights thinking of him. Craving his touch, a need so unbearable that each day it was left unfulfilled felt like an eternity.

She was awoken from her reverie by the sharp thunderclap of a closing textbook. "Class is over" Professor Snape drawled in his distinctly contemptuous fashion, "you may take your leave."

Astoria left the class in a daze, trailing behind her friends who ran ahead, frantically talking amongst themselves about some trivial bit of gossip or another. Astoria sighed. She has been so distracted by Draco's wink that she had failed to write down the assignment. What would she do? She couldn't ask Snape for it: he had no patience for the inattentive, but nor could she simply skip such a task. And what did Draco's enigmatic wink mean? Or that smile? As she walked back to the Slytherin common room, lost in thought, she suddenly felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Jumping in alarm, she spun around, eyes wide. Before her was Draco, smiling roguishly.

"Want to explore?" he said, that suggestive grin once again appearing on his face. "I..um...er..." Astoria replied, her mouth desperately attempting to form words as her brain reeled from an invitation so unbelievably alluring that it could only occur in a dream. "I...what do you mean?" she blurted out, frantically. Draco was taken aback slightly, and then chuckled "Well..you know. Just look around. There's a nice, secluded place up in the east wing. I'd like to check out. How about it? We can head up right now, if you'd like. Just you, and me." Astoria's mouth hung open. Alone? With Draco Malfoy? This couldn't possibly be serious. There had to be some kind of mistake. Draco leaned in slightly, grin widening "You're not scared, are you?". "N—no!" replied Astoria, with vehemence. Draco laughed. "Well, come on then!" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her up to the clocktower.

They arrived within a few minutes, their hands -to Astoria's delight- still entwined. Draco smiled "Cool, isn't it?". Astoria coughed slightly to clear her throat, which had been clasped with nervousness. "Y...yes." she replied "How...how did you find out about this place?". Draco smirked. "Oh, you know. I found it myself. Sometimes you just need somewhere quiet..." he stepped behind her, his hands slowly traveling along her shoulders and caressing her neck. "It's a good place to...relax." Astoria swallowed heavily, and her heart began pounding even harder. "I...I guess I can understand that." she said. This was unbearable. Her every cell screamed out in a tortured mix of desire and nervousness. Could Draco see it? Could he hear the sound her heart was making, as it frantically beat, faster and faster, against the constraints which held it inside? She had to do something. "I...um..." she began, as Draco stroked her hair slowly, "I guess I should be going..." However, just as she anxiously turned back to the exit of the clocktower, Draco darted forward, kissing her with a fiery intensity. Astoria let out a small, muffled cry as he pushed her forward onto the clocktower table, his own body following hers.

Draco slid his hand underneath her flowing robes and leaned forward into an even more passionate kiss. Astoria felt her nervous impulses surge forward, but she pushed them away. "I've wanted this" she whispered, as Draco's mouth moved downward onto her neck. Her cheeks were flushed and her voice husky with desire "I've wanted this since the first moment I saw you." Draco smiled and looked up, and whispered in her ear

"I know."

Astonia slid her hands under Draco's cloak, feeling the muscles on his chest. Sweat glistened off of his chiseled abs, and his muscles rippled gracefully as he removed his cloak.

He moved his hands upward tenderly, caressing her leg as he slipped his fingers under her panties, massaging what lay beneath. She gasped and let out a soft whimper as he slid them down to her ankles and then threw them aside.

"Stand up" Draco commanded "Against the window"

She placed her hands on the stone windowsill. She could see herself in the mirror's reflection, the outline of her breasts visible through the thin fabric of her cloak, her nipples rigid with arousal. Her breath came quickly, fogging up the glass with moisture and heat, and she parted her trembling legs.

"Please, Draco" she whimpered, as she turned her head and grasped Draco's manhood with a desperate lust "I need it."

Draco moved closer, grasping her sides with a confident strength and moving his hips forward with lascivious intent.

Suddenly, there was a crash.

"Wha—What the hell?" Draco shouted

"What's going on?" Astonia yelled in fear, but it was her own eyes, not the words of Draco, that brought her the answer:

Through the window she beheld Ragnarok. Giant pods of steel, still burning with the fires of atmospheric re-entry, burst downward from the clouds and slammed into the courtyards and crenelations of Hogwarts.

"Why...why is this happening? What the hell are those things?"

Suddenly, a second crash, this one much closer and accompanied by the sound of shattered stone, sounded behind them.

Through the broken walls of the clocktower strode a giant clad in adamantium and ceramite. His promethium tanks rattled as the stone masonry collapsed and yielded to his colossal might. He stood taller than any two men and wielded a weapon wreathed in flame and heavy enough to crush any mere mortal foolish enough to attempt wielding it. The creature turned toward the petrified Draco and Astoria, who stared, open-mouthed at the avatar of martial prowess which had appeared before them.

"By order of the Imperial Inquisition and in the name of his majesty the Immortal God-Emperor of Mankind, I charge you with heresy and sentence you to death, Witch."

Draco and Astoria barely had time to scream as the mechanisms of the Holy Flamer engaged, consuming them both in an inferno of cleansing fire.

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had long been known to the Governors Militant in this sector of the Imperium. This disgusting boil on the face of the Galaxy had only been allowed to persist for this long due to the difficulty of laying siege to such a fortified position. However, after the fortuitous arrival of both the Blood Ravens and several Imperial Inquisitors in the sector, it became clear that this wretched infestation of Chaos could be allowed to persist no longer.

The Imperial forces had hit the unsuspecting den of Heretics with all the force of an Ordo Malleus Daemonhammer. The sounds of battle echoed across the courtyards of Hogwarts, accompanied by the screams of the dead and dying; A sharp break indeed from the placid vista had been mere moments before.

A man burst from the highest remaining tower of the foul edifice known as Hogwarts, clad in what could only be the decadent robes of Slannesh. "You will not harm my students while I still breathe!" he screamed, fury and warpcraft projecting his voice to inhuman levels of volume. The sorcery which had concealed this place from the auspices of The Emperor for so long had been his doing, and his heresy could be ignored no longer. Brother Captain Davian Thule, spying his ensorceled advance, revved his chainsword. "Battle-Brothers!" he shouted, gathering his squad to him, "Let us teach this heretic scum the true price of defying the God-Emperor!". Roaring their assent, his squad fell in beside him and charged forward in an arrow formation. They fired their heavy bolters as they ran, the staccato rhythm of their discharge an anthem to the purification of these vile transgressors.

However, the arch-witch saw them coming. Suddenly, a translucent barrier sprang before him, stopping the bullets in a gelatinous barrier, the essence of which lay betwixt water and air . With a swift gesture and a phrase in his Emperor-forsaken tongue, the Slaaneshi cultist fired forth a spectral bolt at the advancing Space Marines. The courageous Battle-Brother Mikelus, noble warrior of the Imperium, could only cry out in fury as the sorcerous bolt transmogrified his once-proud body into that of a chicken.

One by one the Space Marines fell victim to the Psyker's power. Scores were blasted with stupefying magic which robbed them of consciousness. Many more were blown about by the raw elemental power of wind and lightning. Even the roots and trees themselves sprung forth from the earth to claw at their feet and impede their advance. Only Davian had managed to avoid the gauntlet of eldritch might and close with the enemy. As he came within striking distance, he revved the motor on his chainsword and leapt high into the air, letting loose a mighty warcry. Eyes wide with horror, the withered cultist barely had time to bring up his frail, bony hand before the chainsword swung down, bisecting his skull in twain before passing through the chest and groin. The geyser of blood which emanated from his still-flailing body drenched the cultists' white beard a deep red, a suitable counterpart to the Blood-Ravens own armor.

Brother-Captain Davian Thule spit upon what remained of the maddened servant of the warp and let loose a brief, fierce grin. However, as he looked up from the eviscerated sorcerers body his grin quickly transformed into angrily gritted teeth. The Witches had formed together on the other side of the courtyard, gathering their forces into a cohesive group, in order to better combat the Imperium's Finest.

As the forces of the God-Emperor marched forth to meet them, the gathered heretics called forth their ethereal familiars from the warp. The warpspawn flew forward at great speed, and collided with the advancing line of Space Marines, coiling their mistlike tendrils around them. Screaming the sacred Imperial battle-hymns at the top of all four of their mighty lungs, the Space Marines waded through these "Patronus", the armour of their faith shielding them from the foul craft of the gathered witches.

A bespectacled boy emerged from the chaos of battle, his raven hair framing a scar presumably acquired from previous combat with loyal imperial subjects.

"You will never defeat us! I am the chosen one, the Boy who Lived, Harry Potter! Dumbledore's Army, unite!"

The words had barely left his lips when he was struck down, skewered upon a Nemesis Halberd thrown with implacable strength and accuracy by a member of the Grey Knights. As his broken body slid down the haft, the morale and organization of the gathered heretics faltered for a brief instant.

Unfortunately for them, a brief instant was all the loyal servants of the Imperium needed.

The Grey Knights screamed their rage and gestured with their gauntlet-clad hands. The holy sigils carved into their armor flashed with eldritch fury, and slivers of psychic agony darted forth, impacting upon the gathered Psykers. One fell to the ground, and his eyes widened beneath his shock of red hair. He dropped his weapon and grasped desperately at his head with both hands, shrieking as blood gushed from his nose, mouth, and eyelids "Hermione!" he screamed, the unbearable agony almost rendering the words unintelligible "Help me! Please!". A girl rushed forward from the confused frenzy of combat, drawing forth the wooden implements of her heretic kind and mumbling her foul incantations. Whatever her intent, it was no match for the power of a Grey Knight's psychic assault. The Red-haired cultist screamed as his head violently split and exploded from within, splattering the girl and the surrounding soil with a rain of blood and viscera.

"No! Ron!" she screamed, her sobs and tortured cries perceptible even over the din of combat. She stood and screamed in helpless rage. "Why are you doing this? Monsters!" she whipped up the gnarled and diminutive tool of her ilk and began screaming out a string of Chaotic incantations. Each launched a streaming bolt of warpspawned energy which rocketed toward the Grey Knight Justicar, Alaric. However, her weak spellcraft dissipated and was blasted aside by the holy aura of his Terminator armor. With a sneer of contempt, Justicar Alaric trained his wrist-mounted Holy Bolter upon her and fired, riddling her with a thousand apertures, each weeping sanguinity upon the already blood-slick ground.

Across the courtyards of Hogwarts, Brother-Captain Gabriel Angelos lead his own Purification squad into combat. They had just come upon a series of arcane, geometric structures, which they learned (via a liberal application of an Inquisitorial Excruciator) were integral in the performance of an esoteric Chaos-ritual known as "Qyd-Dytch". Captain Angelos knew not what manner of hellspawn this ritual could summon, but he was taking no chances: his squad spread outward, lighting the hoops and surrounding stadium with blasts of cleansing light from their Flamers.

Suddenly, a hirsute mutant riding some manner of Eagle-Horse chimera slammed into Gabriel Angelos with a mighty bellow. Wielding some primitive implement of wood and string, he pointed it at the nearest marine and it fired a projectile of surprising speed directly into the joints of his armor. The Marine let out a cry of anger as the crossbolt pierced his kneecap, pinning him to the ground. The mutant moved with the alacrity of its disgusting kind, reloading the bolt with unholy precision. Gabriel charged forward, heedless of danger and burning with the need to destroy this blasphemous insult to the God-Emperor. As he charged, he felt the arrow enter his arm. Knew intellectually that the pain was there, but it was abstract. In his current state of battle rage, he knew no pain. No fear. All his emotions had been swept away, replaced by an unquenchable thirst for justice.

With a snarl of hatred, Gabriel slammed his Power Fist directly into the chest of the grotesque mutant, shattering the beasts' innards and burning his putrid skin with an electrical discharge. The beast violently shook him off, coughing up a mix of blood and shattered bone onto its beard as it urged its mount to flee, but Gabriel had seen the eyes of the bearded mutant. Gabriel had watched as the mutants visage turned from a symbol of rage into one of unmitigated fear and pain. He sneered. With a shout, he ordered the nearest Marine to hand him his Missile Launcher.

As the mutant ascended to the skies above, Gabriel Angelos took aim. With a silent prayer to his wargear's Machine-Spirit, he pulled on the activator trigger and watched as the streaking payload gained ground on his frantically-fleeing opponent.

The missile struck the Warpspawned chimera with the fury of a thousand incandescent suns, giving birth to a rain of scorched viscera. The filth of mutant and beast alike became enmeshed as it made its final journey to the barren earth, and though Gabriel Angelos regretted his missed chance to kill them both in the glory of hand-to-hand combat, he could not deny the symbolic truth which their obliviation signified.

With the last of their leaders slain and their forces in disarray, the heretics were systematically and mercilessly cut down. Within the hour, Predator tanks and Whirlwind artillery had scourged the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the imperial realm. Where once stood an edifice of corruption and a stronghold of blasphemy, there now lay only a smoldering monument of blood and fire.

Remember well the chronicle of these times, Acolyte. Not just as a moment of triumph, but as a lesson on the immutable, inescapable fate that awaits all those would defy the Sacred Imperial Inquisition.

The Emperor Protects.

++++Brother-Librarian Walter, Blood Ravens Chapter++++

A/N:

I can explain. DO NOT BE ALARMED.

This is my boyfriend's attempt at writing fanfiction. No, it is not a real chapter, he thinks he is funny. I did not write this.


End file.
